Misguided Future
by angelalexandra
Summary: Dreams are suppossed to give a serene feeling. So why does Riven's dreams cause him to do the unthinkable? Was he misguided? Is it all even worth Musa's pain?
1. Chapter 1: You will only break my heart

**-I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC's-**

* * *

It was late at night at Red Fountain and Riven was fast asleep. Everything was normal until he started dreaming. In his dream, Riven was standing in a church in a tuxedo, it was his wedding day. Musa was walking down the aisle, and before she and Riven could say their 'I do's', the ground shock and collapsed beneath them and they were separated. Riven, on his own piece of rock yelled, "Musa!" and a loud voice echoed through the air.

"Riven, you must stay away from Musa" it started to say.

"I won't" interrupted Riven angrily.

"If you marry Musa, she will be placed in the greatest possible danger and the peace between the 6 leaders will hang in the balance."

And just like that, Riven saw himself standing in the rain, holding a bouquet of flowers. He placed them down by a stone which read, _'Musa, Princess of Melody, a loving daughter, a caring friend'._ And next to it, was another stone which read, _'Kiara, lady of Melody, a loving daughter and granddaughter, a caring friend and god child'_ and instantly, as Riven saw that, he immediately woke up with sweat down his face.

He was panting as he thought to himself, "If I get too close to Musa, something bad will happen to her?"

The next morning, Riven was standing on a bridge in Magix staring into the water where a reflection of Musa appeared in it.

At the same time, the girls were all out having a day of shopping, celebrating absolutely nothing. "6 months, I'm counting 6 months since our last battle" stated Bloom happily.

"Don't forget since out last mid-terms to" said Stella giggling.

The girls were all walking, carrying multiple bags each when they saw Riven.

"Hi there Riven," said Musa with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Layla.

Riven turned around and answered, "Um, just thinking."

"Do you want to join us for a day of relaxation?" asked Musa.

"Sorry, I can't, listen, I've got to head off" replied Riven as he started walking towards his bike.

"Wait a minute Riven, can't you stay and talk?" asked Tecna.

"No, I can't" Riven replied as he put his helmet on.

"But Riven" Musa began with a confused look on her face.

"I'll see you round Musa, ladies" said Riven and with that, he got on his hover bike and drove off.

"What was his problem?" asked Stella rudely.

"I don't know Stella, but the way he acted, it seemed like he was trying to avoid me" answered Musa.

Back at Red Fountain, Riven was sitting at a table staring at a glass of water when the boys came by. "Something wrong Riven?" asked Helia as they all sat down and joined him.

Riven looked away from the glass and turned to the others and said, "Oh, hi there guys."

"You sure you're all right Riven?" asked Timmy. "You seem a bit out of it."

Riven just turned his head looking away as Brandon added, "C'mon Riven, we're your friends. If you can't talk to us then who can you talk to?"

"Yeah, you could be right" said Riven. "Say guys, how do you get a girl to totally despise you?"

The guys looked confused and looked at each other.

Back at Alfea, the girls just returned from their shopping spree when Tecna received an email on her laptop.

"What have you got there Tec?" asked Musa.

"It's a notice for all the students" answered Tecna. "We have an exam tomorrow."

"What!" the girls all yelled.

"Ugh, this sucks, so much for our day of relaxation and celebration. Now we have to cancel our salon appointments" complained Stella.

"Oh great, can this day get any worse?" added Layla.

And as soon as Layla said that, a pebble was thrown at the girls' balcony window.

"Okay, this is why we never have any days to relax anymore, we always jinx ourselves" added Stella.

The girls opened the doors and they looked down and saw Riven.

Bloom turned to Musa and said, "Hey Musa, guess who's not avoiding you anymore."

Musa smirked and looked over the balcony to and saw Riven down there. Riven looked up and waved her down.

"Ooh, looks like you're being summoned" said Stella.

"I wonder what he wants during the middle of the day" questioned Flora.

"Probably to apologise for his behaviour this morning" replied Layla.

"Who cares?" said Stella. "Just go down there and see for yourself."

Musa nodded and she ran down to see Riven. He was looking the other way when Musa jumped into his arms and said, "Riven, you have no idea how good it is to see you. That was a totally rude thing you did this morning, but I forgive you."

"Musa" Riven began as he gently pushed her off him. "I don't think that we should get too close."

"Oh, I get it, you heard about the surprise exam tomorrow, but don't worry, I'll start studying later. I just want to see you."

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't think we should see each other anymore, Musa" Riven said turning away.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Musa asked sadly.

Riven instantly turned back around and said angrily, "No Musa, we're threw."

Musa's face instantly went pale and still. She showed no emotion, she was lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Back in the dorm, Musa was sitting on the couch, scrunched up like a ball with her head on her knees.

"He didn't say why?" asked Flora sitting next to her. Musa just shook her head as Flora continued. "I just don't understand why."

"Who knows, I sure don't" said Musa sadly and trying to hold back the tears.

"This is crazy, why would he come all this way just to break up with you?" asked Stella as she paced the room.

"Stella, you're not helping" said Flora.

Musa then stood up and said, "I just need to be alone right now."

Musa started heading towards her bedroom when Bloom said, "Musa, is there anything we can do for you?"

That made Musa stop as she said starting to cry and without turning her head, "I don't know" and with that, she went into her dorm and closed the door.

The girls all looked at each other and Layla said, "What are we going to do?"

Everyone looked away, including Tecna until she said something that surprised everyone.

"Why would Riven break up with Musa, it's just a theory but, maybe Riven did it for Musa's benefit. Maybe, he thought that he would be distracting her from studying for tomorrow's exam. Well, it's just a thought."

Everyone just looked at her and they all shook their heads as they all said, "Nah, ah."

"Well, we are not going to figure it out by just sitting here," said Bloom and she grabbed Layla's hand and she dragged her outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Layla.

"To find answers" replied Bloom.

"Where are they going?" asked Tecna as the two of them left.

Back at Red Fountain, Riven arrived back in his dorm where the boys were waiting for him.

"What did you do?" asked Sky.

Riven turned around and saw the guys standing behind him. "Guys, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question" answered Sky.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Riven.

"Flora called, Riven, she told us that you broke up with Musa today" said Helia.

"I don't have time for this" said Riven as he threw down his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Riven, don't walk off" said Timmy.

"Watch me" he said and he continued heading for the door.

"Riven, just tell us why and we'll leave you alone" said Brandon.

"Look, I don't have to give a reason to you guys."

"Yes you do" said Layla as she and Layla walked in.

"We know you love her Riven and no matter how much you hurt her, you can't change how you feel" said Bloom.

"That's it," said Timmy like he had an idea. "Riven, why did you ask us to get a girl to despise you?"

"You did what?" asked Layla.

"Why did you?" Sky asked. "Riven!"

"For us" Riven yelled. "I had a dream that Musa dies in the future, taking my future daughter with her, and it's all my fault."

"But Riven, that's illogical. You aren't a seer, a dream is just a dream" said Timmy.

"I didn't believe the dream at first, but then I started having the same dream over and over again. Now I believe that it actually tells me of my future" Riven continued.

"But Riven, I know for a fact that Musa doesn't care what happens to her, as long as she can be with you" said Bloom.

"I know but, if you saw what I saw, then you would do the same thing as I am" said Riven.

"What, pushing her away" said Layla sarcastically.

"For her own good Layla" replied Riven.

"Then let us understand" said Bloom.

"How? No one can read his mind" Brandon pointed out.

"No, that's not exactly true" said Helia and he immediately picked up a phone and called someone. Within minutes, someone was at the door. Helia opened the door and Flora walked in.

"Flora? What can she do?" asked Sky.

"I can feel people's emotions through the Earth and wind. If I concentrate, I can use telepathy through the Earth to read Riven's mind" Flora explained.

"What?" asked Brandon confusingly.

"She's using plants to read Riven's mind basically" explained Timmy.

"Oh."

"Riven, stand still, and empty your mind" instructed Flora.

"Once I see his dream, I can show it to you guys" she continued.

Riven emptied his mind and Flora placed her hands on top of his hands and she was able to see his dream. She saw the wedding, heard the eco, saw Riven standing in the rain and the two gravestones. Flora opened her eyes with a gasp as she let go of Riven's hands.

"What did you see?" asked Helia.

"Something that you're not going to like" she replied.

"But it was just a dream, right?" asked Sky.

"I don't think it was."

"Then, what was it?" asked Layla.

"I think it was a vision" answered Flora.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering

"Can you show us?" asked Bloom.

"Okay, but you're not going to like it" answered Flora and she began saying a spell.

_"Show the dream that dwells inside,_

_ No longer may it hide,_

_ Show us what happens, show us what it means,_

_ Show the people who are very keen."_

As she finished the spell, the dream was shown to everyone in the air. They all saw the wedding, the gravestones and they all heard the echo. Once the dream was finished, everyone was god smacked.

"Well?" asked Riven.

Everyone looked at each other until Timmy broke the ice. "It's a vision" he answered.

Riven put his hand over his mouth as he turned round and sat on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bloom.

"We don't know" answered Sky.

"I do" replied Riven.

"What? Break her heart? Abandon her?" asked Layla sarcastically.

"I'm pushing her away for her own benefit" answered Riven. "You saw the vision, it's all my fault. Until I figure out what I do or how to fix it, this is the way it has to be for now on" said Riven and he pushed passed everyone and stormed out of the dormitory.

They all looked at each other once again and they each had really sad faces on. "You think he's doing the right thing?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know, but I hope he will figure it out before he loses Musa, forever" answered Flora.

Back at Alfea, Bloom and Layla returned to the dorm to a horrific howling noise.

"What is that noise?" asked Layla.

Tecna walked passed them carrying boxes upon boxes of tissues as she answered, " it's Musa, she's been at this since you guys left."

"Really?" asked Flora, "because when I left, she was very quiet."

"She was sobbing quietly in her room at that time" Tecna replied.

Tecna opened her and Musa's bedroom door and the crying got even louder then got quieter as she closed it.

"The three of them looked at each other until Bloom said, "should we tell her?"

"I don't think so, it would only break her heart even more" replied Flora.

"How?" asked Layla.

"knowing that he's keeping them apart and putting her through this on purpose will make her think that she was a bad girlfriend, he's keeping them away from letting them love each other" answered Flora.

"Wow, I didn't know it could be that deep" said Layla.

"I've got an idea, we may not be able to tell Musa, but maybe we can stop her from moving on or drifting apart" suggested Bloom. "We would be trying to convience her that Riven is not the bad guy, keeping her to hope that Riven will return, which he will, until he finds out what will happen in the future."

"How would he find out?" asked Layla.

At that moment, in a dark cave, on the edge of the realm, a seer was looking into a fountain pool. She was wearing a long black dress with a split up one side of the leg. She dipped her hand in the pool and swirled it around and said, "you know it's rude to sneak up on people, especially seers, I saw you hiding there, it was no surprise to me" said the seer.

"Just tell me what you saw" answered a creepy voice in the shadows.

"I will once you tell me why you want to know the future, you would only come here if it was really important, for you see, I'm evil, and you must be very desperate to know what bad stuff will lead to a catastrophe, praytell" answered the seer.

"I'm here to know the future, to change it" answered Riven as he appeared out of the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4: The Healing Process

"What future could be so bad that you would grace my humble cave with your presence and stoop so low to evil? Praytel" asked the seer.

Riven just stared into the pool as he said, "Evil can show me the evil in my future seer. Show me my future or yours will end here."

"My, my, my" answered the seer as she walked around Riven. "It must be seriously bad that you would break the heart of your loved one."

Riven shot right around and grabbed the seer by her neck in a strangle hold and pushed her against the wall as he said, "What I do, is none of your concern seer. Show me the threat that is against Musa, or yours will flash before your eyes" threatened Riven.

As soon as he said that, he let the seer go and she fell to the floor and said in a rough voice, "If you want answers, then look in the pool."

Riven turned round and looked in the pool. As he looked in it, he saw a face form in the water, it was his face. "This can't be" he said stunned. He once again grabbed the seer's throat and pushed her against the wall. He looked at her angrily and asked, "What trickery is this?"

"The pool never lies" replied the seer, struggling to breath and talk.

"But evil does" replied Riven

"Evil, (cough) never lies, (cough) about, evil"

"Then explain this" Riven yelled as he released her.

The seer replied, holding her throat, "you asked, any you received" and she disappeared.

Riven turned back around to the pool and placed his hand in it. The pool swirled and he saw himself, an older version of him hovering over a present day him, then he saw the gravestones in front of the present day him and the other girls wearing crowns in their enchantix form on each side of the older version of Riven.

"I refuse to believe this!" yelled Riven and he splashed the water and left.

Back at Alfea, Musa was sitting on the couch reading when the other girls came up to her.

"Hey Musa, are you feeling any better sweetie?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, I guess" she answered closing her book.

"What are you reading?" asked Tecna as she sat down next to her.

"Pride and Prejudice" she answered. "Man, everything was so much easier for women back in those days."

"Musa," Bloom began, "that story is about earth women."

"So? Why can't everything be that simple?"

"We don't follow" said Layla.

"You know, marrying people without feelings getting in the way, nothing can end, so no one's feelings can get hurt."

"Musa, you can't think like that" answered Bloom.

"She's right Musa, it's better to have loved and lost, then not to have loved at all and marry for possessions like what most women in that era did" added Flora. "You can't be mad at Riven because he brought love into your life."

Everyone looked at Flora as if she was crazy and they all fell silent. "She's right", Musa eventually said, "starting tomorrow, I'm starting the healing process" and she stood up, and closed her bedroom door.

"Well, at least she isn't moving on from Riven" Layla reminded everyone.

"Riven owes us big time" said Stella.

Back at Red Fountain, Riven arrived back and went into his dorm room.

"How's the search going?" Timmy asked while staring at his laptop.

"Bad, the seer showed me that I was the threat against Musa in the future" answered Riven throwing his jacket on his bed.

"What?" Timmy yelled turning around.

"I know. How can that be?"

"This is why we don't trust evil seers. Now, I've got a theory about your dream. Luckily, I taped your dream when Flora showed us and I've replayed it over and over and discovered that it is a riddle. If we unravel the riddle, piece by piece, we could know what evil is after Musa in the future. Now, what did the seer show you?"

"Well, I saw an older version of me hovering over a present day me and the other girls in their winx wearing crowns" answered Riven.

"Well, I don't know about the two you's, but the six leaders the voice talks about would be the girls. If Musa dies, there will be five leaders and they will all be devastated, hence the peace between them will hang in the balance."

"Great, how does that help?" asked Riven.

"Well, we know that the threat would affect all the girls. Wait! I got it. The echo is you" cried Timmy.

"What?"

"Yeah, it makes sense. The older version of you hovering over the present day you could be a future you, haunting your present day, warning you."

"Great, so it is my fault either way. Why would my future self try to split us up? It doesn't make any sense. I guess the seer wasn't lying."

"What are you going to do?" asked Timmy

"I'm going to go get a second opinion" said Riven leaving.

"What if you get the same answer?" asked Timmy

Riven stopped in the door way and answered, "Then, then you'll tell Musa and I'll disappear from her life, forever" and he left.

Night fell over Magix as Musa and the others were getting ready for bed. Hours later, Musa started dreaming. In her dream, Musa was in her wedding dress and was walking with Riven down the aisle as she said, "Riven, we're finally getting married, I'm so happy" and as they were going to kiss, the ground began to shake and an earthquake broke them apart as Musa cried, "Riven!"

Musa heard the echo and then saw a vision of Riven at the gravestones and saw her names. Everything slowly disappeared and she saw Riven at the seer's cave. She heard every word Riven said and saw Riven's face in the seer's pool and she immediately woke up with a huge clust of thunder outside from an incoming storm. She was panting heavily and she picked up a photo of her and Riven and as soon as she picked it up, the photo frame broke, leaving a crack in the glass.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret's Out

Musa gasped and immediately threw on a change of clothes and ran out the door waking Tecna and Flora up, who followed behind her. Musa ran for ages through the dark forest to get to her destination. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath when she heard Tecna and Flora calling to her as they ran up to her.

"Tecna, Flora, what are you two doing out here?" Musa asked catching her breath.

"We should be asking you the same thing" replied Tecna.

"Musa, why you out here?" asked Flora.

"I have to check on something" Musa answered

"Out here?" said Tecna "What made you run out so quick and wake us up?"

"It's nothing" said Musa turning away as a bright flash of lightening struck the sky and lit up Musa's face.

"Ok, but we are going to follow behind you to see if you're ok" said Flora

Musa nodded and she started running back in the same direction. Even though she was running away, she knew that Tecna and Flora were running behind her. Musa ran all the way to Red Fountain. She turned to Tecna and Flora and said, "I need you two to stay out here, and don't ask questions" and she zipped up her coat and walked inside.

She banged on one of the dorm room doors as she said, "Riven, Riven."

After a couple of times, Riven opened the door as he whispered, "quiet, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh sorry," Musa whispered "but Riven, I had to see you."

"Musa, you must go" said Riven as he begun closing the door.

"Please, I was wondering if you've had any strange dreams lately."

Riven stopped closing the door as he said, "strange dream?"

Riven let Musa inside and they began to talk.

"It's the same dream alright" said Riven leaning on the wall.

"It gives me the creeps, but hey, maybe we ate something bad" Musa began

"But it said you wouldn't survive" interrupted Riven.

"Oh Riven, now I understand why you were so cold-hearted" said Musa.

"Musa, we must stay, away from each other" said Riven pushing Musa out the door.

Musa started banging on the door as she yelled "Riven, don't shut me out of your life, I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you, even if the world collapses, Riven, Riven" and she fell to the floor crying hysterically, with Riven leaning on the other side of the door saying,

"Why does it have to be this way?" and he walked off when Timmy lifted his head from his bed and asked,

"What's all that noise?"

"Nothing," he answered closing Timmy's bedroom door then closing his bedroom door.

Back outside Red Fountain, Tecna and Flora waited outside.

"Why do you think Musa took off to see Riven so urgently?" asked Tecna

"And in the middle of the night to" added Flora.

As soon as Flora said that, Musa came back outside as Tecna said, "Oh, here she comes now."

They both stood up and Flora began to say, "Musa," but then stopped when she saw Musa's face. They both ran up to her. They looked at her as Musa said as she sobbed, "He told me" and just like that, a huge clust of thunder roared the sky and it started pouring with rain. The girls nodded and Tecna said a spell and were transported back to Alfea.

The next morning, Riven was up early reading books.

"What are you doing?" asked Timmy as he woke up.

"Finding a loop hole out of this future" Riven answered

"Riven, is it possible that the more you dwell on this, the more you jeopardise?" asked Timmy

"No" said Riven stubbornly

Back at Alfea, the girls were having breakfast. Tecna immediately ran to their table and said, "Girls, I've figured out a way to help Musa."

"How?" asked Musa happily

"We go to the future" answered Tecna.

The girls just looked at her stunned.

"No, just hear me out. I've found a spell that will send us to the future. It sends people to a person's future to find answers."

"Great" said Stella standing up

"But there's a catch" Tecna replied

"Of course there is" Stella said sitting back down

"It's not bad; the spell takes us to the Guardian of Time. She decides if we are worthy of going through time."

"How are we worthy?"asked Bloom

"By being good and I guess knowing the laws of time" Tecna answered

"We're doomed" said Stella banging her head on the table.

"It's no big deal Stella" comforted Flora. "We'll just go to the library and do some research."

"What is it with you and books?" asked Layla.

"Oh great, more studying" complained Stella.

"Shut up for a minute Stella" said Musa. "Now, Tecna, would this spell help me get Riven back?"

"Pretty sure" answered Tecna.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" said Musa as she dragged Layla and Bloom out of the dining room with the girls following them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Guardian of Time

Back at Red Fountain, Riven had finally figure out a loop hole. Riven ran to Timmy and started banging on his door yelling, "Timmy! Timmy get up!" Riven was so busy banging on Timmy's door that he didn't notice the main dorm room door open and all the guys walked in. They all walked in casually until they stopped stunned suddenly, most of them smirked as Timmy replied, "Yes?"

Riven swerved around to see the rest of the boys behind him. "I thought you were still asleep" he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's 10 in the morning Riven" Sky said pointing to the clock on the wall.

Riven's face showed his confusion as he looked at the clock.

"Did you stay awake all night?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, I guess so" Riven answered sitting on the couch. "I was researching all night."

"Ok, so why were you banging on my door?" Timmy asked.

"Oh right, I found a loop hole out of my future" Riven said excitedly.

"Really? That's great" Helia said. "But how?"

"I go see an oracle and ask to see what I do to Musa in the future" Riven answered.

"And how are you going to see an oracle? Oracles live in the Diyataylia Galaxy, that's a million light years away, it's further then Zenith or the Binary Galaxy" Timmy said.

"I'll ask my very good friend Nabu" Riven answered smirking at Nabu.

"No way, you need to find another way" Nabu said.

"Why not? This is the only way unless I take a 7 day flight but by then it will be too late to figure it out, then save what little hope I have."

Nabu just stood there for a couple of seconds and then caved in. "Fine, one trip, but I'm not doing you anymore favours after that, ok?"

"Deal, thanks Nabu" Riven said, his heart racing.

Nabu stood in the middle of the room and bean changing:

"_I beseech thee, Guardian of Time,_

_I offer up to you this rhyme, _

_Open up a portal through time and space,_

_And take us to a certain place"_

A portal soon opened in the middle of the room and Nabu stood in front of it. "Does anyone else want to come with?"

The other guys smiled and ran through the portal with Riven at the end and Nabu closed the portal.

Back at Alfea, Musa dragged the girls to their dormitory and pushed Tecna to her laptop.

"Ok, Tecna, find that spell" Musa ordered going to her wardrobe as the rest of the girls sat on the beds.

"Musa sweetie, what are you doing?" Flora asked Musa.

"I'm packing my bag" Musa answered carrying piles of clothes and dumping them into a bag.

"Musa darling, why are you packing a bag?" Stella asked with her legs crossed, one over the other.

"Because....." she answered between clothes piles

"Because?" the girls all asked

"It doesn't matter!" Musa yelled dropping her clothes. "I'm keeping myself busy. I just want Riven back, can't you guys understand that? I want him back, and you might think that packing a bag is a waste of time and a mistake, but I will keep on making mistakes until he loves me again." Musa started to cry as Bloom went up to her and gave her a hug. "Please girls, I want him back, and I'm going to need your help to do that."

"Ok, we will" Layla said joining Bloom's hug.

"I'll get right on that spell" Tecna said spinning in her office chair. Musa wiped her tears away as Flora handed her a handkerchief as Tecna worked on finding the spell and performing it.

10 minutes later, the girls were sitting on the floor in a circle with candles in the centre with the lights off.

"Ok, so how does this work?" Layla asked.

"Well, we will be sent to the Guardian of Time and if she thinks that we're worthy, then we will be sent to Musa's future and we all will observe it and see what will happen," Tecna explained.

"Alright, is it safe?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Yes" Tecna replied.

"It better be" Stella complained.

"Ok, everyone join hands" instructed Tecna. "Now close your eyes and I will say the spell."

"_Guardian of Time we call to you,_

_Let us see what we will do,_

_Take us through all time and space,_

_Take us to a certain place"_

After Tecna finished chanting, nothing happened.

"Nothing happened" Stella said opening one eye.

"No, really Stella?" Layla said sarcastically.

"Tecna, maybe it will be stronger if we all chanted the spell to" Flora suggested.

"That may work Flora, Tecna, let's try it" encouraged Bloom.

"Guys" Musa interrupted, "the faster, the better."

"Sorry, ok, girls, chant with me" instructed Tecna.

"_Guardian of Time we call to you,_

_Let us see what we will do,_

_Take us through all time and space,_

_And take us to a certain place"_

A thick swirl of smoke circled the girls and a thunder echo sounded through the air and lightening flashed and blinded the girls, sending them away.

In a far of land, the sky was thick with fog and the ground was like clouds, Stella was separated from the other girls.

"Bloom, Musa, Flora, anybody?" Stella called out.

She stood up and walked forward, and as she walked she kept calling for the girls. Stella kept calling until she came across a female figure standing in front of her, her features were hidden by the fog, her body outline was the only thing visible.

"Don't move trespasser" ordered the female figure. "I am the Guardian of Time, only those worthy of admittance are allowed here! You are not worthy!"

"Huh?"

Immediately, a sceptre swung out of the fog and Stella fell back on the ground avoiding the attack.

"Hold on, wait a minute, I can explain" Stella tried to reason.

"Too late, trespasser" the women said swinging the sceptre down again towards Stella until....

"Stop!" ordered a girl from behind. It was Bloom, she appeared out of the fog and stopped the woman.

"Princess Bloom...." the woman said calmly.

The fog cleared revealing a tall woman in blue knee high boots and a mini dress and wore a small mini tiara and held a tall sceptre that went from her eyes to the ground in height.

"Princess Stella, my apologies. The fog hid you," the woman said.

Stella was now able to identify who the woman was once the fog cleared.

"It's you, you're the Guardian of Time," she noticed.

Stella looked around and noticed the other girls were behind her.

"Oh, everyone's here" she noticed.

"Of course we are Stella" Flora said sweetly.

"Yeah Stella, we all arrived at the same time but we were unable to see each other in the fog" exclaimed Layla.

"Please explain," the guardian asked calmly, looking at the girls.

"Don't be mad" Musa began, "this is all my fault. We need your help, something happens to me in the future that leads to my future daughter's death and the fall of six future leaders of six different, but extremely important, realms, so we are here to correct it.

"Princess Musa" the guardian began.

"How do you know all of our names?" Tecna asked.

"I am the Guardian of Time Tecna, Lady of Zenith, I see the birth of everything and everyone, everything that has been, what could have been and what will be, is all in my head."

"Wow, impressive" Layla said impressed.

"Thank you" the guardian replied gratefully.

"Anyway" Musa said impatiently.

"Princess Musa, you all have made your way to this place, it is an important experience for a fairy, I am very proud of you all. It's a great achievement. Musa, I am amazed at your courage, it's a tribute that you are all here." The guardian turned to the rest of the girls and continued. "And now, for the rest of you, I must apologise. I mistakenly attacked you, but believe me, I am very grateful for you saving your future, if you haven't arrived, your future wouldn't have been the same."

The girls, especially Stella, were dumbstruck.

"Huh?" the girls all said confusingly.

"And you, Princess Stella, I can only hope that you will accept my sincere apologies" the guardian apologised.

Stella was still dumbstruck but smiled and nodded. The guardian stood in front of a giant doorway arch and she faced it.

"Now it's time for you to continue your quest. Beyond this gate is a void, and then beyond that....." the guardian paused her speaking and raised her sceptre. "...the Cosmic Time Warp!"

The sceptre's power unlocked the Gate of Time and it slowly opened and that guardian turned once again to the Winx Girls.

"It's very powerful and very dangerous. You must be extremely careful, or you could end up anywhere, or any when in time."

"Thank you guardian" Bloom said with gratitude.

"Call me Ava, I'm Ava, Guardian of Time."

"I see that she has an ego problem" Stella whispered to Flora.

"Shh" Flora said shutting Stella up.

"Thank you Ava" Bloom replied with a smile.

"Now take each other's hands, and hold on tight" instructed Ava.

The girls ach took hold of each other's hands.

"Now remember," Ava began, "If you girls get separated, you could be lost forever. Once you're in the Time Warp, start concentrating on your destination. That's how you will find your way to Princess Musa's future."

"Ava, can't you come with us?" asked Flora.

Ava shook her head and replied, "My duty is here, guarding the Gate of Time. You must protect each other once you enter. This is a dangerous venture."

"You can count on us" Bloom said confidently.

"So long...Ava" said Musa and they all leaped through the gate and they drifted out of view.

"Poor Ava. I read something about her when I was researching the spell for Musa, a solitary fairy guarding the gate of Time for all eternity" Tecna explained.

"What a responsibility" Flora stated a little sadly.

"Very few fairies have ever had the chance to meet her," Tecna continued.

"What a lonely life" Layla added.

"Then I guess we're very privileged aren't we?" Musa realised.

"Goodbye Ava" the girls all called out as the gate slowly closed and the fairy disappeared from view. The girls all appeared in a dark, rainbow-like hallway.

"Hold on girls, start concentrating on our destination" Tecna cried loudly.

As the girls landed on the ground, a powerful strong force of wind started blowing against them.

"It's getting really hard to breath with all this force and pressure" complained Layla.

"I hope we don't have to be in here for long" Flora added.

"Just focus on the future" ordered Bloom.


	7. Chapter 7: The Oracle

Back with the boys, they all arrived in a temple underground. They all came tumbling out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"Ouch", complained Brandon.

"Nice driving Nabu" Riven complained sarcastically and angrily.

"Hey, I only conjure portals, I don't keep track of where they land" Nabu defended himself.

The boys all stood up and looked around the temple.

"Wow" Timmy said astonished. "This place looks to be well over 1000 years old."

"That's because it is" an old man said walking out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sky asked.

"I am the reason why you have travelled light years for" the old man replied.

"You're the oracle?" asked Helia.

"Yes, I am oracle Barla, at you service" the oracle introduced with a bow.

"Whatever old man" Riven said rudely. "I need your help."

"With the future?" Barla finished his sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Brandon.

"I am an old man gentlemen. I have seen very few people in my life time who blessed my humble temple with their presence, all of which asking about their own future. So your presence here is nothing new to me" Barla answered walking to a stone arch.

"So, can you help us?" Nabu asked.

"Yes, but there is one thing that you should know about me," Barla began.

"You're evil?" Riven said with a death stare.

"No, I'm not good or evil, I just am." Barla answered. "I show the future to those who only could endanger it. I monitor the future and change what doesn't belong."

"Isn't that what the Guardian of Time does?" questioned Timmy.

"The what?" Sky asked.

"Never mind" Timmy said, skipping to the point.

"Yes, that is true but she watches the whole of time, what is, what was and what could have been, and she guards the entrance t the Cosmic Time Warp for all eternity" Barla said.

"It doesn't matter" Riven yelled, interrupting Barla. "Look, I need to see my future, my girlfriend and future daughter are endanger because of something that I do, I must know what happens so I can avoid repeating the same thing and losing them."

"And also Riven endangers a peace treaty with 6 other realms in the future," Helia added.

"Ah, yes, I have seen your future, the treaty is one of the most important events in Magix history" Barla said.

"Then why haven't you stopped it, or is it something that does belong?" Sky asked.

"It is something that certainly does not belong."

"Then why haven't you stopped it?!" yelled Riven angrily.

"Because, someone, I should say some people, have beaten me to it" Barla answered.

"What people?"asked Brandon.

Barla smirked as he waved his hand as the arch behind him started to swirl of blue and white portals and a vision of the girls were shown.

"This is the Time Window; you observe the future from this arch. Your girlfriends have gone to the future right now, stopping the event" Barla explained.

"Then why are we not there?" asked Brandon.

"Like I said," Barla said with a half smile. "One thing you should know about me is that I only observe the future. You came to me to see the future, to observe it, too see what happens, you are now observing the future and seeing what the girls do, you cannot interfere, this is their quest."

The boys looked at each other and observed the future present.

Back with the girls, they arrived in the future. They landed in front of a gorgeous castle. The towers were like sky scrapers and the gardens were shaped like large clover shapes and were filled with millions of wild flowers; Lily's, Roses, Blue Bells, Orchids and Blue, yellow and white Violets. Trees surrounded that perimeter of the garden and 3 large fountains were placed in the centre of the circular areas of the garden shape. Guards were stationed along the perimeter of the palace and by the gates.

"Wow, girls, we are definitely not in Magix" Bloom said in awe of the palace.

"No kidding" Layla said stunned.

"Freeze in the name of the queen" one of the guards ordered.

The girls turned around, away from palace front gates, and the stood before a brigade of guards.

One of the soldiers came out of the crowd. He had magenta short hair, not spikey, and had dark piercing eyes. He wore tight black plants and black horse-riding looking boots. He had a red long sleeved top with medals and had black leather gloves on. He wore a crown on his head and had a red cape around his collar and carried a sword around his waist.

"You are trespassing" the man said.

"Not again," Stella complained quietly.

The man kept walking towards them and was about to continue when he stopped in his tracks.

"Guards!" the man ordered. The girls all tensed up as the man continued. "False alarm, this is the queen/"

"Queen?" the girls said in union with confusion in their voices.

The guards all bowed as the magenta haired guard smiled and walked towards Musa and gave her a kiss. Musa was about to push him away when she realised who the man was, he was Riven.

"Musa, darking, what are you doing out here?" Riven asked. "You know it's not safe for you out here."

"What?" Musa said as she took out a compact mirror and looked at herself. Musa was stunned at her reflection, she had completely changed since they arrived. Her hair was now mid-back length and layered. She wore a long, elegant red dress that covered her feet with a thick dark red ribbon that tied with a bow at the back. She had a gorgeous crystal tiara for a crown. Musa turned to the other girls and realised that all the other girls all looked different to when they came.

Tecna's hair was now at shoulder blade length and wore a white pearl tiara as a crown. Her dress was a long, almost white looking pink dress that had black lace covering her torso and had a thin black ribbon tied under the breast line. She work black high heels and had a subtle, small diamond necklace on.

Bloom had super straight hair, same length as before but had light highlights. In her hair, she wore a full heart rhinestone tiara as a crown. Her dress was a stunning white strapless dress with red material covering the breasts with a small diamond in the centre.

Flora's hair was now a bob that went to the jaw line with a side fringe. Her crown was a expensive and stunning crystal flower tiara. Her dress was an elegant white strapless dress with a cape-like material that is attached to the neck and wore gorgeous white heels.

Layla's hair was shoulder length that was curled at the ends. Her dress was a pure white, gently flowing, with a silver beaded bust with gathered material crossing-over at the back. Her crown was an ocean-swirl tiara. Musa looked back at Riven who had a strange look on his face.

"Hey Musa, are you alright? This breeze might be messing with you. Come inside, we don't want you two to get sick" Riven said protectively.

"You two?" Musa repeated.

"Yes, you and the baby" Riven replied.

"What baby?"

"Our baby"

"We have a baby?"

"Yes, that baby" Riven said pointing to Musa's belly.

Musa looked down and saw that she was pregnant/

"Oh, that baby" she said lifting her head, "WAIT! Oh" she added slowly.

The other girls leaned their heads forward. "Oh," they all said in union with an awkward tone.

"I'm pregnant" Musa said repeatedly over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8: Secret's In The Castle

"Guards, please take my wife inside, I think this cold breeze is making you unwell" Riven added, escorting Musa inside.

"No, I'm fine Riven, really" Musa replied, subtly moving away from Riven.

"No, I insist, I want to protect you and our daughter" Riven insisted giving Musa a kiss on the cheek.

"What about the girls?"

"The girls?" Riven questioned and looked behind Musa and saw the other girls. "Oh, hi, what are you going here?"

"We've been here for 5 minutes, we came with Musa" answered Bloom.

"Really?" Riven said unhappily.

"Is there something wrong?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing" Riven answered and walked passed the girls as he whispered, "I thought I got rid of you a year ago" under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked, overhearing Riven.

"Nothing, never mind, make yourselves at home" Riven said hospitable. "Guards, make the queens feel at home."

"Yes sire" they answered bowing.

"I didn't know that you were a knight Riven" Tecna said.

"I'm not, I'm King of Melody and leader of the army and royal guards" Riven answered rudely and walked off with most of the guards as the rest led the winx girls into the palace.

The girls sat in a massive lounger room drinking tea.

"Tecna!" Musa yelled as the doors were shut. "This is a disaster, you said nothing about us coming to the future as our future selves."

"I'm sorry Musa, really, the spell said nothing about his, I thought that we would come here as spirits or something to observe" Tecna explained.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done" Flora reasoned.

"Ok, now what do we do?" asked Stella

"Why don't we live normally" Bloom suggested.

"Oh, great idea Bloom, except that we don't know how our future selves act, and you're not the one who is pregnant!! Musa yelled sarcastically.

"Musa, relax" Layla said.

"But I'm pregnant" Musa yelled again freaking out.

"And here I thought that you would be happy that you're having a child" Tecna said.

"That is not the point Tecna. I thought that we would observe, not experience morning sickness, aches and pains and for the fact that I can no longer see my feet and gained an extra 50 kilos for a little person!" Musa emphasised with annoyance and a hint of anger.

"Ok Musa, we get it" Stella said annoyed and over it.

"Ok," Flora said avoiding the subject. "Well, I'm going to go get a refill" she added as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"She does know that she can just ask the butler" Stella whispered to Tecna who just shrugged.

Flora took a wrong turn somewhere on her way to the kitchen and ended up in front of one of the royal offices. She overheard someone mumbling and then saw a flash of green light underneath the door. Flora got suspicious and pressed her ear against the door and listened in intently. She heard Riven's voice.

"We have a problem" he began. "Musa's little friends are back".

"How?" asked another male voice.

"I don't know"

"I thought you got rid of them.

"So did I, I fazed them out of the picture, I made sure that Musa didn't have much time to see them, I made sure that her friends thought that Musa didn't want to see them again."

"Well, somewhere, you went wrong Riven. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know Gaia, but they must not know the truth. We cannot let them on to our plan."

"Well, we just have to keep them away long enough until the next new moon."

"But that's 3 days away"

"Then keep them distracted, send their husbands in and let them know where they are, just keep them away from Musa."

Flora gasped outside the door and Riven overheard.

"Ssh," Riven interrupted before Gaia could continue. "Somebody's listening".

Flora quickly moved her head away from the door. Riven was opening the door and Flora was starting to panic.

"I need to be invisible" Flora whispered to herself and she immediately turned invisible. _"No time to worry about how this happened" _She thought to herself as Riven opened the door and poked his head out.

He was in position for almost a whole minute. He looked down both hallways before he went back inside and closed the door.

"Gaia, you have to go, something doesn't feel right" Riven suggested.

"Fine, see you soon" as the green light disappeared from the door and the office went silent.

Riven opened the door and left. Flora turned visible again and ran back to the girls in the lounge.

"You know, I never thought that you would be the first to get pregnant Musa," Stella said randomly.

"Really, neither did I," Musa replied sarcastically with her head leaning on her hand on an arm rest.

After Musa said that, Flora ran into the room panting.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Layla asked.

"Riven.........office...evil......me....invisible........problem" Flora answered between pants.

"Ok, I know she's telling us something" Musa joked.

"You know, you are very moody when you're pregnant" Bloom pointed out.

Flora gave an annoyed look to the girls and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Flora, breath, what's wrong?" asked Tecna.

"I just overheard...." but before Flora could finish off her sentence, loud trumpets from outside echoed through the castle and the tall double doors of the castle entrance opened and in walked in five handsome young men, it was the guys.

The girls could not recognise the guys, they all looks so different. Helia had his hair cut to below his ears. He wore a white long sleeved Buccaneer pirate shirt with a collar and gathered material around the wrist bands. He also wore black boots and gloves with a sword around hips and a silver crown on his head.

Sky cut his hair short with no bangs. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with medals. He wore a gold crown on his head and wore white pants with white boots, and carried a sword and wore a blue cape.

Brandon had the same hair style but had small side burns. He wore a green knight surcoat with a folded white collar and Solaria's symbol was on the front with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Brandon wore black leather pants and gloves with black boots. He also wore a sword around the hips, slightly hidden by the surcoat, and a bronze crown on his head.

Nabu wore his wizard robes in gold and wore a crown as he carried a sceptre with a pink gem in the middle.

Timmy had an orange long sleeve shirt, with medals, black leather pants and boots with black gloves. He had an orange cape on and wore a crown on his head. He carried electronics attached to his waist instead of a word. His hair was the same but did not wear glasses, he wore contact lenses.

**Page **3


	9. Chapter 9: The Past is Present

The girls all looked amazed; never in their dreams would they have imagined their boys looking so handsome. They guys all looked older and wiser, some a little surprise to find the girls on Melody.

Brandon looked at Stella and said, "Stella, what are you doing here? Riven called us and said that you were here. Don't worry; I gave Europa to Nanny Lea and rushed down here from Solaria and picked the others up as fast as I could."

"......Europa?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah, our daughter" Brandon said like Stella had two faces.

"Our daughter? Oh, our daughter, okay.....wait....OUR DAUGHTER!?" Stella cried then started laughing nervously. "I have a daughter.....looks like Musa wasn't the first one to get pregnant after all."

Musa's face beamed as she said happily, "I've literally never been this happy."

"Shut it wide load" Stella bit back.

"You were first" Musa sung jokingly.

"Brandon!" Stella whimpered as she ran to Brandon and placed her head on his shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"Girls, calm down," Flora said calmly. "Now...." she continued as she turned to the guys, "What else have we missed?"

The guys looked at each other confused.

".....um, what do you mean Flora?" Helia asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"We don't remember what we've missed" Bloom answered.

"Actually, we have no memory of the last 10 years" Tecna corrected.

"How is that even possible?" Sky asked.

"Because we're not us, well yes we are but we're not. We're not your wives, well we are, but not. We don't know, because we don't exist, well we do, but we don't, but from before and not now and okay we got here and exist, but we're not here, not really. We're from before and not now but now we are here in the now. So, yeah" Stella rambled as she took a deep breath.

"What are you girls talking about?" Timmy asked.

Riven was in the hallway watching the events unfold. Gaia appeared from the shadows dressed in a maroon coloured robe, covering his face as he carried a cane sized sceptre with a green emerald at the top.

"This is your distraction?" he asked.

"It's a minor setback" Riven answered.

"And what of the pregnant fairy? She knows not of what has occurred within the last 10 years" Gaia added.

"She has no knowledge of the strength of her evolved powers. Her knowledge of what they are and how they work has diminished with the presence of her past self. This fairy is of no use to her powerful young or threat to our plan. She is vulnerable to attack. They all are. Her friends are experiencing the same effects of time travel memory loss. Her friends are now no threat to our plans. Because of this, they will all die, and I will have the fairy's, and the child's power."

"Very well Riven, proceed."

"With pleasure" Riven said with an evil smirk.

Back in the lounge, the boys don't believe a word the girls are saying.

"Yeah right girls" Sky said laughing.

"Yeah, good one, and I'm not married to the queen of Solaria" Brandon said sarcastically with laughter.

"You're not?!" Stella shrieked. "Then who am I married to them? Oh my, oh my god my son's a bastard."

"Daughter" Brandon corrected.

"My daughter's a bastard" Stella corrected.

Nabu leaned over to Timmy and whispered, "Did Stella just call her daughter a bastard?"

".....I believe she did" Timmy whispered in reply.

"You are from the past?" Brandon said surprised.

"Of course I am, why would I lie about something like that?" Stella shrieked.

"I don't know, maybe because you called our daughter a bastard" Brandon replied sarcastically.

"You've held that against me for far too long" Stella raged. "Will you just let it go already?"

Musa leaned forward in her lounge chair and whispered, "Uh, just to point out, that was just a few seconds ago."

"Oh whose side are you on?" Stella bit back facing Musa.

"Just saying" Bloom added as she leaned back in her chair.

"Enough" Layla yelled keeping the peace. "Look, we need to figure out what Riven does to Musa and the baby before time runs out, and we will be stuck here forever. Now, with that out of the way, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Immediately, Riven walked in from the hallway and said, "Why are you so sure that it's me?"

"You tell us" Bloom challenged Riven.

"Why would I hurt my wife and my unborn child?"

"That's what we came here to fine out" Bloom added death staring Riven.

Riven ignored the question and faced Musa.

"Musa, you have a doctor's appointment, let's go. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want" Riven said getting Musa's coat.

"Oh, we will" Layla said looking at him questioningly as Riven and Musa walked off and into the royal limo.

Tecna leaned over to the other girls and whispered, "Why didn't her question us coming here?"

"What do you mean Tecna?" Flora asked.

"When Bloom said, 'that's what we came here to find out', his face showed no confusion, it seemed like he knew exactly what we were talking about."

"She's right," Stella said.

"Yeah, maybe we should keep an eye on him" Bloom suggested.

"Agreed" the other girls said in unison


	10. Chapter 10: Love Is Your Distraction

"Stuff this," Layla yelled. "We are running out of time, with no lead, what are we going to do?"

"If it helps, I overheard Riven talking to someone in his office on my way to the kitchen for more tea" flora began explaining.

"So that's where you went off to" Stella interrupted.

"Yeah, but anyway, I overheard him say something about him trying to get rid of us to a person called Gaia. Does the name ring any bells?" Flora asked to the guys.

"Um....not to our knowledge" Sky answered as the others agreed with Sky.

"Anything else Flora?" Tecna asked putting the name in her database.

"Yes, Riven and Gaia also talked about us knowing the truth. Riven talked about keeping us away until the next new moon."

"That's in 3 days" Timmy calculated.

"Anything else?" Tecna asked again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, to keep us away for the next 3 days, they needed a distraction so they called the boys" Flora finished as she looked at Helia sadly.

"So, we're only a distraction?" Nabu asked.

"Afraid so" Layla answered.

"No, you guys could never be a distraction" Flora said giving Helia a hug.

"But, they are," Bloom said sadly.

"What?" Stella asked quietly.

Bloom walked up to the guys and continued.

"You guys are from a different time period to us. You see us as your wives, we see you as our boyfriends. We're getting distracted with knowing the future, and we're keeping you in danger. We don't know what we're up against and with you here, we are more worried in keeping the future from changing more if you guys got hut than actually preventing the event. In this time, we are still high schoolers in our future bodies, we can't love you anymore than our boyfriends, because that's what we still see you guys as, and you love us as your wives because that's what we look like. We don't want you guys to get hurt because we're still your high school sweethearts and your need to protect us now that we are vulnerable clouds your better judgement. We are distracted from knowing the future and you guys getting hurt. We are new to this time, we barely know you so we don't love you the way you do for us and we can't be responsible for putting you guys through that. You are a distraction to us" Bloom finished with a tear streaming down her face.

She was about to walk back to her chair when Sky grabbed her arm which made her turn towards him and face him.

"We don't care" Sky began. "Just because you're in a different time doesn't mean that we have changed so much that we are strangers to you. We are still the same guys that you all fell in love with. Our love for you may cloud our judgements, but that hasn't stopped us before and doesn't in the future. We have changed in regards to age, appearance and skills, but not our feelings and the love we have for you. We don't see you as seniors in your future bodies, or as someone that needs protecting, but, I don't know if I'm speaking for everyone here but, what we see are 5 beautiful queens that are no way near damsels in distress, but powerful queens that are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but if you girls are going into battle, then so are we, and if you still think that there is a 'difference' of feelings between us that is keeping you girls distracted after this, then tell me so" Sky finished as he gave Bloom a soft, but meaningful kiss on the lips.

In the seer's temple, the boys are still observing the girls.

"Bloom's kissing that guy, she's actually kissing him" Sky complained observing the window.

"Dude, that's you" Nabu said pointing out the obvious.

"But in a way, it's not."

"Ha, ha," Riven laughed. "Bloom's cheating on you, with you."

"Shut up Riven" Sky joked.


	11. Chapter 11: Riven Revealed

Musa was waiting outside when Riven came out. "What took you so long sweetie?"

"Nothing"

"But,"

"But nothing, now get in the limo" Riven interrupted angrily.

"Alright" Musa said a little hurt and sat in the limo. Riven hoped in after her and they drove off.

Back in the castle, the girls were snooping all over the castle. Flora and Helia checked the lounge, Stella and Brandon searched the ballroom and Riven's study while Tecna and Timmy searched the second floor, Layla and Nabu searched the top level as Bloom and Sky searched the pool deck and the outside gardens.

"Nothing out here" Bloom called from outside.

"Nothing in the lounge" Flora yelled

"There's nothing upstairs" Timmy said as he and Tecna walked down the stairs.

"Dido on the top floor" Layla added as she and Nabu followed them down the stairs.

Everyone came together in the lounge except for Stella and Brandon.

"Do you think they found something?" Flora asked sitting on Helia's lap on a chair.

"Not me I'm afraid" Brandon replied entering the room. "There's nothing in the ballroom."

"Where's Stella?" Layla asked.

"Checking Riven's study" Brandon answered.

"I wonder if she found anything" Flora wondered.

"I found something!" Stella yelled immediately after Flora said that.

"I'm guessing that she did" Bloom said sarcastically.

Everyone stood up and ran to the study to find Stella holding a green gem stone.

"Look at what I found" Stella said happily turning to the others.

"What is it?" Sky asked as Stella handed it to Timmy to examine.

"It's a gem stone, but no ordinary gem stone" Timmy answered.

"It's a beautiful" Flora said in awe of the stone.

"Let me see that" Tecna asked as Timmy handed it to her.

"I think I've seen something like this before" Tecna said. "Hmm...I wonder" she added and just like that, the gem glowed and a hologram appeared. It was of a man in chains in a dark cave.

"How did you do that?"Nabu asked curiously.

"I just channelled my winx to activate the gem" Tecna began, "Which means that this is a holographic gem stone."

"Of course" Timmy said, like it was hidden right under his nose.

"What is a holographic gem stone?" Bloom asked.

"It's a stone that views a place when it's activated by magic, kind of like a winx controlled camera" Timmy explained.

"But how does it know where to show?" Helia asked.

"It comes in a set. So you send one stone into the walls and the other one you keep with you and activate it whenever you want" Timmy finished.

"Wow, but why would Riven have one of these things?" Brandon asked.

"Wait a minute," Layla interrupted "Look at the hologram, is that...."

"Riven?" Stella said finishing off her sentence.

"That can't be right, that's illogical" Tecna said.

"Hey look" Sky said pointing to a shifty figure in the corner. "Who is that?"

The figure came in front of the camera and said, "Riven, your wife is such an idiot"

Riven glared at the figure and attempted to attack the figure.

"Yep that's definitely Riven" Brandon said. "That's definitely his temper."

"You leave my wife alone" Riven demanded.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the figure answered rhetorically. "I have spent too long with this plan just to throw it away because of a pathetic king, oh wait, you're not really a king, that's Vadik's job."

"If you're stupid stunt double harms even one hair on my wife's head or my child, I swear to god..."

"Oh spare the melodrama Riven," the man interrupted. "By tonight's full moon, your wife won't feel a thing, anymore" the man added as he laughed evilly and left, leaving Riven trying to go after him.

"Gaia" Riven yelled trying to get free.

"Turn it off, please turn it off" Flora begged almost in tears as she looked away and put her head on Helia's chest.

Tecna obliged Flora's request and turned the gem off.

"Ok, that is definitely Riven," Bloom said convinced.

"What do we do?" Layla asked.

Back with Musa and Riven in the limo, Musa was just staring out the window when her mobile started to ring. Musa took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted the caller.

"Hey Musa, its Bloom and the others, you're on speaker phone.

"Hi" everyone said after that.

"Hi you guys, guess what, my baby's fine" Musa said happily.

"For now" Stella said quietly when Layla nudged her and she got death stares.

"What was that?" Musa asked

"Oh, never mind" Stella said.

"So, Musa, where are you now?" Bloom began.

"Um, in the car with Riven, we're on our way back to the palace."

Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Ok sweetie, you need to get out of there right now" Flora said.

"What?" Musa said confused.

"Get out of there, get out of there now Musa" Layla repeated.

"Guys, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Musa, that is not Riven" Timmy said.

"Timmy, that's probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"No Musa, it's true" Sky said

"Musa sweetie, we know that you don't want to believe it, because we know you think that the Guardian of Time is wrong, but trust me when I say that that is not Riven, it's an imposter. This is the reason why we were sent to the future, the dream you had, the reason why Riven broke up with you, because of this moment, because of the man that's seating with you in that car right now. Riven is going to hurt you if you do not get out of that car right now" Flora said almost out of breath.

Musa held the phone to her ear and gave a death stare to Riven who sat across from her in the car.

"Musa, look at his eyes" Flora added.

Musa looked into Riven's eyes and all she could see was nothing but hatred and darkness. She could see no love in his eyes towards her, no kindness, nothing. She could sense nothing but darkness and evil from his eyes. His aura had turned dark, his soul was nothing but darkness.

"Musa get out of that car NOW!" Stella screamed through the phone as Musa's eyes started to show fear.

Riven turned his attention away from the window and looked at Musa who had stopped talking.

"Musa, is everything okay?"

Musa couldn't speak, she just needed one last piece of information that she needed and she knew the exact thing to say.

"Riven, how's my mother?" Musa asked as the others heard everything through the phone.

"Um, I don't know, we can visit her if you like" Riven answered.

That had done it. That was all the proof she needed, she knew exactly what to do.

"Driver, stop the car" she ordered as the car came to a halt.

"She's doing it!" Stella cried happily on the other end.

"Musa, what are you doing?" Riven asked annoyed.

Musa unbuckled her seat belt and attempted to open the passenger door.

Riven jumped to her side of the car and restrained her.

"Let me go" Musa ordered as she dropped her phone.

"No" Riven yelled. "I have worked too long on this plan just to be foiled by some stupid pixie now."

Musa tried to loosen Riven's grip on her but he wouldn't budge.

"Driver, drive on" Riven ordered. "I'm getting you to Gaia whether you like it or not."

"Let her go!" Bloom ordered through the phone.

"Not on your life, you stupid princess" Riven yelled back at her.

"I'm getting your baby one way or another, and nobody will stand in my way" Riven yelled as he stomped on the phone, disconnecting it and he orbed Musa and himself out of the car.

All the others could hear was the sound of beeping, meaning the phone had been disconnected.


	12. Chapter 12: 10 years too late

"No," Flora said and she turned around and started to cry on Helia's shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Tecna asked as Bloom hung up the phone.

"I, I don't know" Bloom answered sadly.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to call you a princess, shish, it is queen, get it right" Stella said with bad timing.

Everyone death stared her. "Stella, this is not the time" Bloom said quietly.

"Then when will be the right time Bloom?"

"Shut up Stella," Flora yelled with her eyes red and her face tear stained. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is always about royal status, and it's always at the wrong time. Musa is in trouble and you are not helping!" and she stormed out of the room leaving Stella gob smacked as Helia ran after her.

Everyone was quiet in the room.

"Stella, she didn't mean it" Bloom tried to assure her.

"No- no, it's alright Bloom, she did mean it, and she's right" Stella said.

Flora ran through the corridors and hallways, running past guards and servants to get away from everything. She got to the ballroom when Helia managed to catch up with her.

"Flora!" he called from behind but she didn't stop running. "Flora!" he called again as he ran in front of her making her stop. "Hey, hey, what was all that about?"

"I'm sorry, she just, makes me so mad sometimes, Musa is in trouble and all she does is complain and correct people if they make a mistake about a royal status."

"Flora, look at me" Helia said lifting her chin to face him. "That's not the real reason, I know you."

"Well I don't know you!" she screamed with a tear streaming down her face.

Helia was in shock at her outburst and he let go of her chin.

"You are Helia in 10 years. I don't know you anymore, you don't me. You know the future me," Flora started to rant at this point. She was so full of rage that she didn't know what she was saying anymore. "You can't keep trying to fix everything because you don't know Helia. I want my Helia, the Helia I know, the Helia that I love."

Helia just took a step back a little in almost total disgust.

"I....I didn't mean that like that" Flora began realising the mistake she made.

"Yes you did. Look, I may not be the Helia that you know, but you are the Flora that I know, you just took your own future form without even a thought of how this would affect her, or me. I may not be your Helia, but you are my Flora. Just go back to whatever time period you came from and give me back my Flora, because I don't love the Flora who doesn't love me back" Helia said in disgust as he stormed off.

"Helia" Flora called from behind. "Helia", she tried again but he kept on walking away.

Back at Barla's lair, the boys were watching the event unfold before them.

"Ouch, BURN!" Brandon said jokingly.

"Shut up dude" Sky said as he shoved Brandon with his right arm.

Helia just stood in horror as he watched Flora go through all this pain. It was hurting him so much to think that he was watching the events unfold and he can't do anything about it, when this is the time that she needed him the most.

"She must really love you" Barla said as he observed the events to.

"Yeah, she does" Helia managed to say.

Riven was just leaning against a wall and pounding it as hard as he could.

"Riven, at this rate you're going to put a hole in Barla's wall" Nabu said to him.

"How could he just take her away like that, and I couldn't do anything to stop it! Why are we just standing here watching, when the girls are there needing us more than ever?" Riven raged on.

"Because dear boy," Barla began, "This is not your destiny, it is your future that they are saving, with you there, they will risk changing the wrong future. They might risk your present future, if you go there and be in your future body. The timelines will get crossed and could change fate for the worse."

Riven let out a huge groan and threw a rock at the wall. Barla looked at him in complete surprise.

"Don't worry, he calms down after a while, you just have to learn not to mess with Musa" Timmy said.

Back with the girls, Helia came back into the study angrily.

"Hey Helia, where's Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Probably in the ballroom" he replied leaning on the wall.

"Are you ok man?" Sky asked.

"Fine" Helia answered not looking at him.

"Ok, well, I think we should all go back to the lounge to come up with a plan" Tecna suggested.

"Fine" Helia said again as he left the study heading for the lounge.

"Ok, that was weird" Stella said as she followed him to the lounge.

"I'll go get Flora then" Bloom said as she walked off.

Bloom headed to the ballroom and when she arrived, she saw Flora sitting on the grand staircase crying. Bloom hurried to her side and sat next to her.

"Flora, what's wrong?"

"I just did the stupidest thing in the world" Flora said sobbing.

"Flora, you could never..."

"I said that Helia wasn't the Helia that I loved" Flora interrupted.

"Why did you say that Flora?"

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, I miss the Helia that I know so much Bloom, he would know what to say at this moment."

"Flora" Bloom said giving her a hug.

"I just want to go home Bloom."

"Flora, stop that" Bloom said gently. "Look, you and I both know, that that is not the whole story."

"That's what Helia said."

"Ok, now what's really bothering you?"

"It's just that, we came all this way to stop the evil event when it was right under our noses the whole time. We didn't see it and we came all this way just to fail."

"Flora, we haven't failed, and we won't. Musa will be fine, we will make sure of that. Come on, come to the lounge so we can all come up with a plan to get her back."

Flora nodded and wiped her tears away as they both stood up and headed for the lounge.

"So, tell me again why you yelled at Helia" Bloom said as they both giggled.

"I truly didn't mean it, I was just upset that we travelled so far just to fail and I didn't want a Helia that I barely know to know me so well, it just kind of felt, odd" Flora explained.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel" Bloom said as they both entered the lounge.

Helia was sitting on one of the lounge chairs looking hurt. Flora took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Helia," she said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't see why not" Helia replied as he excused himself from everyone and followed Flora out into the hallway.

"I wanted to apologise to you" Flora began as Helia stood with his arms crossed. "I never meant to say those things that I said. I didn't mean any of it, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Flora if you didn't mean them, then why did you say them, let alone think them?"

"Because I was hurt and angry, we came all this way to help save Musa's future and we didn't even succeed. I thought that we lost somehow. We didn't come all this way just to fail. I felt like I failed Musa somehow because she got captured."

"Flora, you can never fail, and you won't" Helia said holding her hands. "Trust me Flora when I say that you won't fail, and giving you some future information, you don't ever fail a battle, this is only a bump in the road, you will get Musa back."

"But still, I just" Flora began but was interrupted by Helia giving her a kiss on the lips. It was tender at first but then they just sunk into it. Flora's face was blushing, she knew that the things she told Bloom about Helia were true, but this kiss made those things fade away, he was still the same person that she knew and loved. When they parted, Helia lifted up Flora's chin and they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Helia, I'm really sorry about what I said, I was just caught up in the moment and I didn't mean any of it."

"I know, I didn't mean the things I said either. Look Flora, I may be 10 years older than when you last saw me, but it's still me. The same person you kissed, the same person you fell in love with."

"I know that know" Flora said with a smile as Helia kissed her hand.

"Come on, let's get back in there and figure out a plan to get Musa back" Helia said as he led Flora back into the lounge where the others sat.

"Girls, before we come up with a plan, there is something that you girls all should know that has happened in the last 10 years" Sky began.

The girls all looked at each other as they began speaking.

In a forest, miles away from Melody's city centre, a dark cave made its place in the centre. The cave was dark and dreary and in the dead centre hung Riven chained to one of the walls. In the middle of the area was a shine like stone sculpture under the moon's rays. Silence was all that was heard in the cave.

Riven looked around the cave trying to find Gaia anywhere.

"Gaia, come on out you coward" he called out in the darkness. "Afraid to face me?"

"How dare you insult me boy" Gaia said appearing from out of the shadows.

"Well that got your attention didn't it" Riven smirked.

"Save it you pathetic hot headed pest, I didn't come back to see you, I have some important guests arriving any second now."

"Guests?" Riven said confused, and as soon as he said that, Riven's double orbed in with Musa restrained.

"Musa" Riven said surprised.

"Surprise" Gaia said evilly. "Release the girl Valik."

Valik obeyed Gaia and he threw Musa to the ground. Valik transformed himself into his true form. He was a tall man with long blonde hair that went to his shoulders in length. He wore long black pants with black shoes, with a white shirt that went to his elbows and spoofed out a little. He wore a black leather jacket over the top that went to his wrists. He had dark penetrating green eyes and wore a green ring on his right hand. If he hadn't just captured Musa, or had been evil of course, Musa could say that he is really cute.

"Who are you?" Musa asked looking around.

"I am Valik your highness, and this is Gaia" Valik introduced.

"So, if you weren't Riven Valik, then where is he?" Musa asked.

Valik pointed to his right. Musa looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw Riven chained to the wall.

"Riven" she said as she ran up to him.

"Musa, I am so happy to see you, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh I wouldn't do such a thing" Valik said innocently with a smirk. "You can trust me."

"The hell I can" Riven bit back.

"Why am I here?" Musa demanded.

"Dear queen, you have so much to learn" Gaia began. "And here I thought that your friends would figure it out. You are carrying one of the universe's most powerful children. After the treaty that you made with Linphea, Tides, Zenith, Sparx, Erakleon and Solaria, of course you would gain more power, but your child has double that. With the powers of you and your daughter in my hands, I could be unstoppable, and the treaty will fall apart, evil will rise and break through the barriers of the other treaty realms. Evil will spread because of a simple child and her mother's friends" he finished with a smirk.

"Wait, the girls and I are responsible for creating a treaty?" Musa said confused.

"The most powerful treaty in the universe" Gaia answered. "The treaty stops from evil spreading, beings of all kind come to the realms, creating more good in the world by a sill girl and her friends. _'The Winx Treaty' _it's called, the new Company of Light. You are one of the leaders of the magical universe, alongside Queen Flora, Queen Layla, Lady Tecna, Queen Bloom, Lady Diaspro and Queen Stella. You are the leaders of the treaty, like a 'United Nations' of Earth my dear, you are like the guardians of the entire magical dimension"

"That's what I've done in the last 10 years?" Musa said astonished.

"And so much more" Riven said from behind.

"With you out of the way, your friends will break down, fall apart, and leave the treaty under no authority, leaving the magical dimension open for attack" Gaia added.

"And what about my child?" Musa asked.

"The child is pawn in this game" Valik answered with a smirk. "We shall steal her powers at the stroke of midnight under the moon's rays, she will perish and we shall have the magic we need to start magical warfare."

Musa and Riven were gob smacked; never in their wildest dreams would they think that their daughter could have so much magic that it could start a war.

"The only thing that is missing is to wrap up loose ends, wouldn't you agree Gaia?" Valik asked.

"Indeed" he answered.

Valik's hands and eyes glowed a dark green and Musa flew up against the wall and chains went over her wrists.

"You have got to be kidding" Musa said sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

Back at the castle, the group had come up with a plan.

"What" the girls all yelled at what the boys had told them.

"We are the queens of the universe?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Technically, yes" Timmy answered.

"That is so cool" Layla said happily.

"Ok, back to plan, for our plan to work, we need our memories or our future self's memories, but you get the idea" Bloom said.

"Well, you girls do use a spell, that is really powerful, it does whatever is in your heart" Nabu said handing the girls the spell.

"Alright, let's do this" Flora said.

"Remember, after we say this spell, we will have all of our memories, and know how to use our new powers so we can teleport to Musa, remember our goal in our heart is to have our memories back, that's it, and don't waste time on the memoires, Musa depends on us" Tecna informed everyone.

"Wow, mood killer" Stella said sarcastically.

The girls held each other's hands as they stood in a circle. The each said their line of the spell.

"_Linphea Winx Power,_

_Tides Winx Power,_

_Solaria Winx Power,_

_Zenith Winx Power,_

_Sparks Winx Power_

_Winx Treaty Convergence"_

The girls all said the spell as they glowed their respected colours. Flora glowed green, Layla glowed blue, Stella glowed yellow, Tecna glowed purple and Bloom glowed orange.

The girls' memories all started flowing back to them.

Bloom's Memories

Bloom married Sky after she graduated from Alfea. She became queen of Erakleon but also reigned on her home plant Sparks. She flies between realms keeping her reign. Sky reigns permanently on Erakleon as Bloom flies back and forth being the queen of two realms. Bloom spent the first couple months of her reign on Sparks to locate her birth parents Oritel and Merium. She managed to find them in a cave being under the power of The Witches Coven. She saved her parents who retired to give Bloom the throne. To save her parents, Bloom used a special crystal she found in the castle of Sparks that channels the Dragon Fire. A piece of the fire freed the king and queen and was used to free Sparks from its eternal winter. When Bloom leaves Sparks, she leaves a woman named Lady Ella in charge. She is the new guardian of the eternal flame, the piece of the dragon flame that was used to free her birth parents and bring Sparks back to life.

Bloom fell pregnant after saving her parents, but had a miscarriage of the child, when she was 3 months pregnant, due to all the fighting she had been doing keeping the two realms safe from wizards and witches. Bloom and Sky never got over the loss of their child, it was a girl, and Bloom always wanted a girl. Bloom, determined never to let evil win, created the idea of The Winx Treaty, keeping the universe safe from evil and giving future generations a safe future. Bloom now focuses all her time on the treaty, she tries to forget the loss of her daughter and might have another child some day, but not until the universe is completely safe, she doesn't ever want to go through the pain she had when she lost her daughter. Bloom is the leader of the treaty and becomes in charge of politics of all realms, she delicates political views between realms and handles political disputes.

Bloom came out of the trance first, she let go of the girls' hands and had a tear fall down her face. She turned to face Sky and he saw that her eyes were starting to water. Sky knew what Bloom saw; she remembered everything, including the loss of their daughter. Bloom ran up to Sky and gave him a hug and she started crying on her shoulder. Sky rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

In Barla's cave, the boys were allowed to see the memories that the girls saw. Sky was standing with his arms crossed with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't worry dude" Nabu said to him. "When the time line is fixed, this won't happen, none of this was supposed to happen, the miscarriage was never supposed to happen."

"But, what if it is supposed to happen; to make Bloom determined enough to create The Winx Treaty?" Sky asked sadly.

Stella's Memories

After Stella graduated, she moved back to Solaria for a celebration while Brandon went back to Erakleon with Sky. Stella's father, Kind Radius, made Stella to stay away from Brandon until she knew what she exactly wanted to do. Stella didn't see Brandon for 6 months, leaving her time to study for her reign as queen. In that time, Stella created her own clothes line called 'Solaria's Sun' fashion line. They were very popular throughout the kingdom. Stella became very successful during those 6 months without Brandon, but she did miss him. Once Stella's studying for queen finished, she was able to see Brandon again.

He proposed to her that night when they saw each other, and Stella said yes. They were married another 6 months later, a beautiful beach wedding under Solaria's rising sun. Stella became queen and Brandon became king. Stella continued creating her own fashion lines but she sent them to unfortunate families throughout the kingdom and even to other realms across the universe. Stella helped poor families and children. Stella fell pregnant after a year of marriage and had a little girl called Europa. When Europa was one, Stella decided to create a school for the less fortunate kids in the kingdom and for other kids across the realms to apply to. King Radius was so proud of his daughter's charity work, and so was Bloom. Bloom enlisted Stella into the treaty and Stella handled all the human services such as finances, health, family wellbeing, charity work and public relations.

Layla's Memories

Layla returns to Tides to help restore peace and balance after the invasion of Baltor. After a few weeks, she marries Nabu, but willingly, under a sun set. 2 months into the marriage, Tides' top leading scientists discover that the salinity levels (salt levels) are rising dramatically and are dangerously high. The marine life, plant life and mermaid life, could not cope, their numbers were slowly decreasing. Layla realised that they had missed something that could have occurred due to Baltor's influence.

Layla and Nabu combined their powers together to discover the source of the rapidly increasing salinity levels and stop it. They discovered that the source was a crevasse at the bottom of the sea connecting the Omega Dimension with Tides, realising cursed ice crystals with opposing salt chemicals that leaked into the sea. When the crisis was averted, Bloom offered the position of climate change, energy efficiency and water monitoring for all the realms to Layla, which she gladly accepted.

Tecna's Memories

After Tecna graduated from Alfea, she and Timmy went off on an expedition to the Binary Galaxy for research. On their way back, they got word that monsters were creating havoc on Zenith. Tecna and Timmy saw this as an opportunity to get back into the good old days. They stopped and they both single handily fought off the monsters and defeated them. The King and Queen of Zenith gave them the title of Sir Timmy and Lady Tecna of the Zenith. They also gave Tecna and Timmy a job at their top leading private school for the gifted. A year later, Tecna received word that Ms Faragonda fell ill and was forced to retire. The Board of Directors of Alfea offered Tecna the job as the new headmistress of Alfea, which she gladly accepted. Timmy was also offered a job as a professor at Red Fountain, specialising as a weapons specialist. They settled down in Magix and bought an apartment together. After they moved in together, Timmy took Tecna out to the lake one evening and proposed to her, which she automatically said yes to.

Another year later, the three schools of Magix were under attack and the students were forced to take refuge at Alfea to protect its walls. Tecna in listed the help of the Winx girls again, and together with the winx, Alfea's students and the professors, managed to defeat the intruders. Bloom, impressed by Tecna's leadership skills, offered Tecna the job of education, leadership and digital economy in the treaty, which she gladly accepted. Currently, Tecna has been missing treaty meetings with her friends; she reasons with them that it is due to her new found overtime work as headmistress installing new schooling systems of OWP, Overall Winx Position, and IRB, Inter-Realm Baccalaureate into Alfea.

Flora's Memories

Flora and Helia moved back to Flora's home, Linphea, where they got married. Flora was thrilled to be back, but a little devastated. She discovered that Linphea was very low on animal veterinarians and there was an air born virus spreading to the animals on Linphea. Flora took it upon herself to become a veterinarian. In time, Flora opened up her own Veterinary Clinic near her house and saved thousands of animal and plant species with her powers and homemade herbal teas and potions. Flora also joined Linphea's Greenpeace and became an animal and plant activist with Helia. They went to meetings and helped save thousands of forests from illegal developers that came to Linphea for the forests. Helia also managed to start his very own art school, with Flora teaching students the beauty of nature.

A year later, Flora met with the King and Queen of Linphea and they gave her the position of Guardian Fairy for all of Linphea, but when the King fell sick and passed on, he left the queen with no heir to the throne of Linphea. The queen asked if Flora could be the next heir of Linphea. Flora was stunned and amazed that her passion for animals and nature made her become a guardian and the next heir to the throne. Flora happily accepted was known as Countess Flora, Guardian Fairy and heir to the throne. A month after, the queen became too old to continue her reign as queen and the stress of keeping Linphea safe became too much for her, so she passed the crown to Flora. Bloom, hearing of Flora's achievements, visited Flora and asked if she would accept the last position in her treaty, handling the protection of the environment, heritage, and the arts. Flora immediately said yes.

As each of the girls came back out of the trance, they were all stunned at the amazing achievements that they have accomplished over the last 10 years.

"Bloom, why are you crying?" Flora asked concerned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing" Bloom answered whipping her tears away.

The girls gave her a weird look and didn't buy it.

"She's just upset that she found out that she had a miscarriage a while back" Sky answered with his arm around Bloom's waist.

"Oh Bloom, we are so sorry" Stella said giving Bloom a hug.

"Yeah Bloom, don't worry, maybe that was never meant to happen, once we fix the future, you won't have a miscarriage" Tecna reasoned with Bloom.

"But then what will make me determined enough to start the treaty?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe, you're child gets in danger and you start the treaty to protect her in future" Layla answered.

"Yeah, that's probably it" Sky said kissing Bloom on the head.

"Anyway, we have to get back into reality, now that we know what has happened in the last 10 years and how to use our new powers, we can go and kick some warlock butt" Stella said enthusiastic.

As soon as Stella said that, her hands started to glow yellow and she managed to blow up a sofa in Musa's lounge room.

"Argh!" Stella squealed and as she squealed she blew up another chair. She screamed again and the same thing happened again, and again.

"Stella" Brandon yelled, holding Stella's hands, "Don't react, you can blow things up now,"

"Cool" Layla said as she froze the mantle of the fireplace that she was leaning on. "Wow, what just happened?"

"You can freeze water molecules and freeze your morphix powers" Nabu explain.

"Sweet" Layla said as she created morphix into the shape of a ball and froze it. "Excellent."

"Ok, now Stella" Brandon instructed in the calmest voice to make Stella calm. "Slowly, put your arms down by your side."

Stella nodded and slowly placed her hands down. Bloom walked up to Stella and placed oven mitts over her hands.

"Okay, Stella sweetie, we're just going to put these over your hands, and just don't point at anyone" Bloom said placing the oven mitts on.

Stella whined at the embarrassment. "I look like a Muppet."

"Stella, calm down, right now we don't need you in hysterics, now, what we need is a transporter" Tecna began and as she said that, all these pieces of metal came up behind her and started morphing into a machine. "Where can we get the plans for a transporter?" Tecna asked.

The others were just standing in front of her watching the metal turn into a transporter.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Tecna asked seeing their faces.

"Seriously, what?"

"What?" Tecna asked as she turned around to see he transporter behind her. "Huh" she said in disbelief. "Was that there before?"

The girls just shook their heads.

"I did that didn't I?" Tecna asked Timmy

"Yep" Timmy answered with a smile.

"That is incredible," Tecna said admiring the transporter. "I can move metal with my mind and command it to create whatever I want."

"That is so-" Layla began.

"Don't say cool" Bloom interrupted. "I don't think Musa would appreciate another frozen piece of furniture."

"Now, all we need is a book about this Gaia" Bloom said and immediately, a large thick book appeared out of nowhere and started coming straight toward Bloom, "Mother of....." Bloom began as the book collided with her stomach, the impact making her fall to the ground on her back.

Everyone gasped as Sky helped Bloom.

"Bloom, are you ok?" Sky asked moving the book off her stomach.

"No" Bloom said rubbing her back.

"I guess you weighed less than the book" Sky said making a joke.

"Not funny" Bloom said sitting upright and looking at the book. "Hey, this is the exact book that I was talking about."

"That is very intriguing Bloom, you have the power of conjuring whatever comes to mind" Tecna informed her.

"That is so cool Bloom" Flora began as she placed her arm around Helia's waist, "Are you o-" but she stopped and got chills down her spine.

Flora saw a black and white image of Musa hanging in a cave in chains with Riven on the opposite wall. The image then flashed to a man in a leather jacket conjuring as the full moon raised to the middle of the sky.

Flora came back to reality and gasped for air. Flora had to sit down on a couch and she breathed slowly.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Helia said kneeling down to her.

"I-I saw Musa and Riven, in a cave and a man in leather conjuring a spell or something. I-I don't know how I saw it, I just did" Flora answered a little shaken up.

Helia placed his arm around Flora and gave her a hug.

"Flora, you can communicate with nature right?" Tecna asked.

"Yes why?" Flora answered

"Then maybe it's that communication advancing. The voice of nature is giving you premonitions, you know seeing into the past and future" Tecna explained.

"I can see into the future now?" Flora asked

"Yeah, the voice of nature lets you see it" Helia said with a smile. "You don't see the bad stuff often though; just minor incidents or happy things, you rarely see the bad things."

"Cool, I love our new powers" Stella said taking off her mitts.

"Don't!" Layla yelled. "Keep them on"

"Don't be so paranoid darling, we have the knowledge of how to control our powers, remember, from our memories. All I have to do is keep my mind off of blowing things up" Stella said enthusiastically.

"Like that would be easy" Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Funny" Stella said with annoyance.

"I know" Layla answered sarcastically and innocently.


	14. Chapter 14: Reminiscing and Explosions

Back at the cave, the spell that the girl's casted, took an effect on Musa.

Musa's Memories

After Musa graduated from Alfea, she returned back home to Melody with Riven to see her father to train for her reign as queen. Riven stayed with her and taught her martial arts. After her training, Musa went back to her music career, taking advantage of her father's age, she wouldn't become queen for a long time. Riven started a martial arts school in Melody to train young children to defend themselves. Within a year, Musa had already her first album out and was very popular, being called the princess of Melody and of pop. At a press release of Musa's 2nd upcoming album, Riven proposed to her in front of the press, the kingdom and of Musa's father. Musa didn't give it a second thought and immediately said yes.

They were married within the year having a beautiful ceremony in the castle's ballroom, being recorded live for the entire kingdom to see. As she was married, her father decided that it was time for him to pass down the crown. Musa argued with him that he was too young to retire and Musa wanted to focus on her music career now that it was taking off. Her father didn't want to hear it and decided that Musa can continue her career until she releases a 3rd album to give her the dream that she's always wanted. Unfortunately, Musa started to hate the lime light, she felt accomplished for she had released 2 albums and started to hate all the reporters and press, plus the ones for the royal gossip magazines. Musa and Riven were crowned King and Queen within the next 3 months. Musa was a great ruler; she was fair but caring, obedient to her father's advice and fought back against him when it was necessary.

Musa and Riven were now black belts in martial arts and led their knights and armies into battle. Musa led them strategically, showing them all the best strategies and counter moves. Riven was the best at single combat, hand to hand combat and how to infiltrate an enemy's base. Musa and Riven were known for their best strategies and combat moves with their knights. Melody was now known to be one of the safest realms in the magical universe. Bloom heard of Musa's success and offered her the position in the treaty handling every realms defence against evil.

A couple months after Musa joined Bloom and the girls, she fell pregnant unintentionally. Musa had to slow down on the knight training for a while. One night, when Riven was performing a knight evening stake out drill, he went missing. He wasn't found until the next morning, he seemed fine, no cuts or bruises, nothing, he was perfectly healthy. The only thing that changed was his attitude; he seemed very distant toward Musa and avoided her like she was the plague.

Musa came out of the memory flashback with a loud gasp.

Valik, standing in front of her, smirked at her.

"Wow," Musa whispered still in awe.

"You've lived a very fulfilling life Musa" Valik said walking closer to her. "Such a shame I have to destroy a pretty face."

Musa growled rattled the chains.

"Where's Riven? What have you done with him?" Musa demanded attempting to use her powers.

Valik chuckled evilly.

"Try as you like, your majesty, but you'll never get lose. These chains prevent you from using magic. You're Gaia's now" Valik said with a smirk.

Valik turned to walk away but stopped without turning around.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's your boy toy" Valik added before he snapped his fingers.

Bright lights engulfed the room. Musa shut her eyes from the immense light. When she was sure that she was able to see, Musa opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her. Riven, the real Riven, was chained just opposite her, exactly like she was. He looked badly beaten, but he still wore a smile, glad at the fact that Musa and his baby were safe from the impact against the wall.

"Riven" Musa cried happily as tears streamed down her face.

"Musa" Riven cried just as loud. "Are you alright? The impact against the wall didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, and so is our daughter" Musa said happily, she knew that Riven didn't know that it was a girl.

"I'm having a daughter?" Riven said happily with the biggest smile on his face.

Musa nodded with a smile.

Valik smirked and walked away, his voice echoing around the cave as he left.

"Looks like you two have much to catch up on. I'll be back. Enjoy each other while you can" Valik said as he laughed evilly as he left leaving the couple to reminisce together.

"Argh, I can't take it anymore" Stella's voice cried throughout Musa's castle back on Melody. "Every time I blink, I immediately blow something up."

Layla, who was sitting in the lounge with everyone else in a blue armchair, watching Stella pace back and forth.

"C'mon Stella, you're over reacting. That's not true" Layla reasoned with Stella.

Stella stopped and glared at Layla. Within 3 seconds, Stella had blinked and the floor boards right in front of Layla blew up, causing Layla and the chair to fall backwards with a 'Thud'. Nabu rushed over to Layla, while Stella cried out in frustration and stomped out of the room muttering all the way. Brandon followed after her.

"Yeah, I don't think Stella was over reacting" Bloom muttered.

Stella was hastily rushing through the hallways when Brandon caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm. Stella spun around, shocked and blew up the light right beside Brandon who ducked. Stella gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh snookums, I'm so sorry" Stella cried, tears threatening to fall.

Brandon took her hands in his. "Hey, Stella, it's okay. I'm okay. This happened the first time you got your new powers. I'm still in one piece."

Stella removed her hands from his and back up a little.

"But, one day, you might not still be" Stella whispered, her tears falling hard and fast. "I might, accidently one day. I cannot even bare to think what I would do if that happened to you. You have to stay away from me Brandon. You have to."

"That's what you said the first time Stella" Brandon said running up to her and he looked straight into her eyes. "Stella, look at me.

Stella hesitated, but she did eventually looked Brandon in the eyes.

"You have the memories of these past few years. So, you know when I say this, you know that I'm telling the truth. I promised you on our wedding day that I'd stand by you no matter what and I meant it. I am not leaving your side, and I didn't the first time, and you know it, you have the memory of the first time you got this power."

"But-" Stella started.

Brandon interrupted her with a passionate kiss.

"No buts" Brandon said with a smile. "It took your older self weeks to get the hang of your new power; the palace had to be remodelled. I know you can do it, you have the memory of what you did to control them."

"I'm still not convinced, I may have the memories, but I don't have the experience."

"Let me tell you something. When you first learnt about your new powers, you locked yourself in our room for days. You didn't go near anyone, not even Europa, your own daughter. I got even more worried with each day. One afternoon, I unlocked our door and stepped inside to see that you were calmly asleep. I silently walked over to you and kissed your forehead. You jumped at the contact and accidently used your powers against me."

Stella gasped as her eyes widened.

"You didn't kill me, obviously" Brandon added. "You jumped up when the force knocked me backwards and out one of the windows. I used my phantom blade to break my fall, I was hanging off the edge of it as it stuck out of the wall. I was dangling from the side of the castle" Brandon chuckled. "The guards burst into the room and saw you in your pyjamas and escorted you out, thinking that you blasted an enemy out of the window. Some of the guards looked out the window and saw me dangling there. They laughed when they realised what had happened. You see, we were all on alert and were aware and understood if you broke something or scared someone. We weren't prepared when you started blasting people out of the window."

Stella giggled at that. Brandon smiled. Brandon cupped Stella's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"You see, Stella. There is nothing you could do that would keep me away from you" Brandon finished before he kissed her again.

"Did I hurt you?" Stella asked when they broke apart.

Brandon chuckled slightly.

"Caused a pretty nasty bruise, but it's gone now" Brandon answered.

"I'm really sorry" Stella whispered

"Don't be. It's funny, you really haven't changed. Both you and your future self always feel guilty quite easily. But you shouldn't really. I love you, there's no need to be sorry"

Stella smiled and kissed Brandon passionately. When they broke apart, Stella smiled again.

"I love you too. If you think I can control these powers, again, then I won't give up" Stella whispered.

"Good" Brandon replied.

They started walking back to the lounge when Stella tripped and blew a hole in the ceiling. Brandon pulled Stella out of the path of the falling plaster and she landed on top of him on the floor.

"Maybe we should be a lot more careful, or else we could be paying Musa and Riven for a brand new castle" Brandon added as they both laughed.

Stella got off of Brandon and they made their way back to the lounge to talk to their friends to help save Musa and Riven.

"Ok, I've got an idea, Tecna, you use your powers to create a bigger teleporter, can you do that?" Bloom asked

"I think so" Tecna answered and she closed her eyes. She concentrated on a teleporter. Suddenly, pieces of metal started to appear and form together. They melded with each other and morphed into a teleporter.

"Very cool" Layla said without freezing anything.

"You said that without freezing something. Nicely done" Stella complemented.

"Let's go" Flora said as they all went into the teleporter.

"Flora, tell it where to go" Tecna instructed.

"Melody forest's cave, take us directly to Musa" Flora said and the teleporter's doors closed and they were all gone.


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight Begins

In the cave, the full moon was rising in the sky. It was almost shining light through the hole in the ceiling, almost hitting the pedestal.

"It is time." Gaia announced, coming towards Valik who was watching the moon light.

Valik nodded and his hands glowed green again. The chains around Musa's wrists broke and she was levitated towards the pedestal. Musa was laid down on the pedestal under the direct moonlight that was slowly coming closer, as chains went over her legs and wrists.

"Not again." Musa complained.

"Begin the incantation" Gaia ordered

Valik nodded and raised his hands and began chanting in an ancient language.

"_Imata de sonata,_

_Shula tabala senacha,"_

As Valik was chanting, the others appeared in the cave.

"Wow, head rush." Layla said holding her head.

"You guys!" Musa called happily.

Valik and Gaia turned around to face the others.

"Hey, wrinkle man, leather head, release our friends!" Stella ordered.

"In your dreams sun starlet" Valik bit back darkly.

"Oh, he did not just say that. Let's go enchantix" Stella yelled as her and the other girls transformed into their enchantix.

"Solaria Ring of Light" Stella cried as a bright yellow light surrounded the boys, losing their concentration, releasing Musa's chains.

Tecna and Flora flew up to Musa and carried her back to the others to protect her.

As the girls began fighting, Brandon and Sky ran up to Riven and broke his chains, making him fall to the ground.

"About time" Riven complained.

"Nice to see you too, Riven" Brandon replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, glad to see you guys, let's take them down" Riven seethed, retrieving his phantom from a rock slab across the room.

"Dragon blaze!" Bloom yelled as a large ball of fire appeared in her hands.

Bloom aimed the fire at Gaia. He turned around in time and used his power against Bloom's. It was like a game of tug of war.

Valik turned to see Gaia losing against Bloom.

"Imorte Minicore" Valik summoned as he conjured a dark green light and aimed it at Bloom.

It was about to hit her when Sky threw his sword in the light's path and it dispersed hitting one of the cave walls.

"You will pay for that!" Valik hollered at Sky

"No, you will pay for this!" Riven roared as he jumped into the air and kicked Valik in the face, sending him into the other side of the cave via the walls.

"Who released you?" Valik demanded.

Sky smirked as he saluted, indicating that it was him. Valik growled as he watched the girls fight.

"Enough!" Valik yelled as his whole body glowed dark green and he conjured several rock monsters to destroy everyone.

"Stone creatures, I command you, I am your master, destroy these pests!" Valik ordered.

Gaia stopped shooting at Bloom and dogged her attack.

"Queen Bloom, don't you ever think before you act, this is making you weak, no wonder you lost your precious child" Gaia mocked, angering Bloom.

Bloom's entire body was filled with a sudden rage and fury, the likes she has never experienced before. Her eyes started to glow red as tears fell down her cheeks and her whole body started to glow red. She screamed as loud as she could. She used her new powers on Gaia.

"Cave Walls!" Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs.

Two of the cave walls collided with Gaia on both sides of him, making him fall unconscious.

The cave monsters kept coming. If you destroyed one of them, two more would come back up. The boys were slicing and destroying all the monsters with their swords, but the monsters kept coming back.

Layla was in the air and she used her morphix powers to create a slide, and she jumped on the slide and slid down, freezing the morphix in front of her until she reached a couple of monsters and kicked them in the heads, destroying them and freezing the pieces, preventing them from re-forming.

"Impressive" Musa called out to her.

"Thanks, it's my new power" Layla called back.

Musa couldn't transform into her enchantix because of her pregnancy. Musa was too distracted by watching her friends' new found powers that she didn't notice a monster was sneaking up behind her.

"Musa!" Riven called out to her.

Musa immediately turned round and lifted her hands in the air to protect herself when nothing happened. Musa looked up to see that everyone, including the monsters were moving slowly. She slowed time down.

"_I can slow time down and move between the heart beats and sound waves" _Musa thought to herself.

As the monster slowly moved its rock hand towards Musa, Musa smirked and attacked.

"Sonic Boom!" Musa cried as she shattered the monster and time sped up again to a normal pace.

"How did you do that?" Tecna called out to her as she morphed metal into sonic blaster to fight the monsters.

"I can slow time down and move between the heart beats and sound waves" Musa called out.

"That must be your new power" Bloom hollered as she sliced a rock monster in half with a fire whip. "Layla, stay close to Musa, don't let Valik go near her" Bloom ordered as Layla nodded her head and flew towards Musa.

Flora was attacking Valik with everything she had.

"Luxorian Ivy" Flora cast as giant ivy's appeared through the cave walls and were heading straight for Valik.

Flora used her nature telepathy and premonition power to order the plants to wrap up Valik tightly, immobilising him.

"Bewitched Mantle" Valik said as he disintegrated the plants.

Flora felt a sharp pain through her body when he destroyed them.

"Girls" Flora called out painfully. "I could use some back up!"

Stella flew to Flora as Tecna, Layla and Musa destroyed the monsters alongside the boys.

"Come on Flora, let's combine our powers together" Stella suggested.

"You got it" Flora said as she held Stella's hand.

"Lunar Magnetism" Stella conjured.

"Sudden Rose" Flora yelled as they both shot a large ball of yellow and red light at Valik.

The ball hit Valik sending him straight into the stone sculpture in the centre of the cave, knocking him out.

"Nice job" Flora commented.

"You two" Stella replied just as they were about to turn and help the girls.

Flora suddenly stopped.

"One second" She muttered, looking at Stella sneakily.

Stella took the hint and immediately turned around and used her blasting powers on Valik, blasting him into another wall.

"Okay!" Flora said satisfied.

"I love your premonition powers" Stella complimented with a grin.

As everyone was occupied with the rest of the rock monsters, none of them realised that Gaia was awakening. He lifted his head up from some of the pieces of stone off his head and looked up. The royals were winning.

"This is unacceptable" Gaia spat under his breath.

"Sunwave Supernova" Stella cried as she burnt the monsters as Layla froze the ashes from re-forming.

"Roar of the Dragon" Bloom conjured as a large dragon appeared from her stomach and aimed at the monsters.

Every time a monster was destroyed, Layla would freeze the remaining rock pieces, preventing them all from re-forming.

Musa stayed away from the action, protecting herself when it was necessary.

Gaia looked at Musa with vengeance and anger. He looked up at the hole in the cave ceiling and saw that the moon was in the perfect position. Gaia had to initiate the ritual before the moon passed. He started chanting the ritual's spell in Latin.

"_Infantia ut prognatus quod persevero cretum, _

_Solvo suus vox ut evinco meus inimicus, _

_Terminus suum reign; terminus totus ut bonus,_

_Pro umquam magis , iam vos should"_

_Baby that's born and continues to grow,_

_Release her powers to defeat my foe,_

_End their reign; end all that's good,_

_For ever more, now you should_

Musa started clutching her stomach in pain. Musa gasped in pain and she fell to her knees.

"Musa!" Riven cried running to her side.

The others looked at her as Musa started to glow a peach coloured pink.

Bloom and Layla finished off the monsters and ran over to Musa.

"Musa, what's wrong?" Riven asked holding her hand.

"The baby, something's happening to the baby" Musa answered in pain.

"Are you going into labour?" Tecna asked.

"No, all I feel is negative energy. It feels like something is trying to take the baby out of the womb." Musa withered in pain again.

The others looked around the cave. Valik was still out cold.

"Over there" Flora pointed out to see Gaia under the full moon's rays.

"What are you doing?" Brandon demanded.

"What I planned to do." Gaia answered as he orbed Musa to him and crossed his arm around her neck.

"Release Musa! NOW!" Riven bellowed as he held up his sword threateningly.

"You think I will stop now? I'm too close to surrender!" Gaia cried as a peach light started shooting out of Musa and into Gaia.

"What are you doing?" Stella yelled as Tecna pulled out her computer.

"He's draining Musa's child's power" Tecna answered shocked.

"This is the event, this is what destroys the future!" Bloom announced.

"Stop this now!" Sky ordered.

"No way" Valik said coming around and kicked Sky sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Hey, who said that you were allowed to move?" Stella asked as she blew him up again and sending him into a wall.

Valik immediately stood up, unharmed and started laughing evilly.

"Why didn't that work?" Stella shrieked.

"As Gaia gets stronger by that princess baby, I too, get stronger" Valik said as he transformed into Riven.

Everyone gasped.

"Now try to harm me" Valik threatened as he took out a sword and charged at Riven.

"We've got to do something" Nabu said.

"Here's the plan, guys go and assist our Riven, while us girls free Musa from Gaia" Bloom ordered.

"Hurry, the baby is dying" Musa shrieked in pain.

"Girls, an energy convergence, let's go" Bloom said as they all flew into the air.

"Heart of the dragon!"

"Solar Dance Storm!"

"Techno Magical Union!"

"Hurricane of Tides!"

"Indomitable Nature Strike!"

The girls all summoned their most powerful individual attacks and morphed them together. All the powers morphed into one giant static ball.

"Musa, say a spell, any spell and add it to the ball so you remain unharmed" Tecna ordered.

"Harmonic Lullaby!" Musa yelled and the ball was thrown at her and Gaia.

Musa could feel all the energy inside her. Because of her spell, she remained unharmed. She felt Gaia loosening his grip on her and she used her powers to slow time down and she moved between the sound waves. She lifted up Gaia's arm off her neck and she ran away from him. She sped up time to normal speed as the energy ball destroyed Gaia.

The girls all flew to Musa who was still on her knees in pain. The peach light emerged from the air and flew right back into Musa and the pain stopped.

Musa took a few slow deep breaths before she spoke.

"It stopped." Musa smiled slightly "The pain. It's all gone." She muttered as the girls kneeled down and gave her a hug.

Riven was still fighting Valik who was avoiding the other boy's counter attacks. Since Gaia was defeated, Valik was able to absorb some of the child's power before it left for Musa.

Valik turned to see Musa unharmed. He growled as he dogged a double attack from Nabu and Brandon. He orbed himself away from the boys and right by Musa.

He used his powers and sent the girls smashing to the different sides of the cave.

"Girls!" The guys all yelled and ran to their wife, except for Riven who stared at Musa and Valik in Riven's form.

Valik took advantage of Musa's weakness and energy deficiency and he pulled her to her feet and held his sword by her neck.

Everyone gasped at the sight in front of them.

"If I can't have the child, then no one can!" Valik said evilly.

"Let her go" Riven seethed, deadly calm.

"Why would I want to do that? If I destroy the queen, than it's bye-bye baby, bye-bye treaty and hello evil!"

"Release her now Valik!" Stella ordered as Brandon helped her to her feet.

"Shut up you dumb blonde queen" Valik bit back with spite.

Stella opened her mouth in shock at the insult.

"I have had it with this treaty! Stupid Queen Stella with your bubbly and happy nature-" He continued

"Hey" Stella yelled unimpressed.

"Lady Tecna with her know-it-all attitude-" Valik cried turning his attention to Tecna.

"Excuse me?" Tecna bit back angrily.

"Queen Layla and her annoying spark for life-"

"Say what?" Layla cried with her hands on her hips.

"Queen Bloom and her sharp, witty and incisive save-the-world routine-"

"Pardon?" Bloom shrieked

"Lady Diaspro and her annoying and interfering habits-"

"Okay, I'll give you that one" Bloom conceived

"Queen Flora and her cutesy 'let's hug it out' hippy attitude, you make me sick the most!"

"Leave her alone!" Helia defended.

"You're too goody-goody Flora, it's disgusting for evil to see." Valik continued before turning his attention towards Musa. "And lastly, the annoying defence general of the treaty, dear Musa over here. With your defence out of the way, there will be no special tactics to win against the war!"

"Leave Me Alone!" Musa bellowed as a bright white light appeared from Musa's stomach and smashed into Valik, sending him into the opposite wall.

The light bounced back off the cave ceiling and hit Valik again, punching him through the stone floor.

"What was that?" Stella asked freaking out.

"That was the baby" Musa answered with a smile.

"Musa!" Riven cried as he started running towards her.

Valik stood up from the floor and saw Riven running towards Musa. Valik smirked.

"Das ve danya" He said as he threw his sword aiming for Riven before he fell back into the hole, destroyed and defeated.

Musa felt the sound waves bouncing off of the sword and used her powers to move the sword, but she miscalculated and the sword slid past Riven and accidently hit Musa in the stomach.

Musa gasped as she felt the sword and she fell to the floor.

"Musa!" Riven bellowed heartbroken, his voice echoing off the caves walls.

"Musa!" The girls all yelled as they ran up to her.


	16. Chapter 16: Rewriting History

Riven kneeled down to her and slowly took out the sword. When he pulled the sword out, the same white light that attacked Valik came slowly shooting out of Musa's stomach and disappeared.

"No, no, no" Riven kept saying as he lifted Musa's head onto his right arm. "Come on Musa, stay with me, you can't do this."

The others ran up to them and huddled around them.

Musa gasped for her as she lifted her hand stroked Riven's hair with it.

"Riven" Musa whispered.

Riven looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" Riven said trying to look strong as a tear rolled down his face.

"The white light...that was the baby" she whispered sadly and painfully.

"No, come on, nothing happened" Riven answered in denial as the girls started to tear up.

"She's gone, Riven. I'm so sorry" Musa said.

Riven started to cry, too.

"It's not your fault." He comforted

"Yes it is. I had a miscalculation. I got in the sword's path and it hit me and the baby."

"It doesn't matter, you saved me. Why couldn't you let me take the fall instead of you and the baby?"

"Because I love you too much" Musa answered as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No, no" Riven said shaking Musa. "Stay with me, Musa"

Musa opened her eyes again and smiled weakly.

"You cry for m?e" she said confused as she wiped a tear from Riven's face. She smiled as she continued. "Take this" she said handing Riven a crystal on a chain.

"What is it?"

"A crystal you buffoon" Musa chuckled slightly, wincing at the pain.

Riven laughed knowing that that would be the last time that he would get to hear her laugh and call him a buffoon

"It's the crystal of Melody, use it. It channels the power of Melody at your command. Use it in a spell or in battle."

Riven nodded at her instructions.

"Promise me something Riven, before-" She started

"Don't say that" Riven interrupted.

"Before I go." Musa continued interrupting him "Just promise me something."

"Anything" he replied

"Don't forget me" She whispered before her eyes closed and her hand fell down.

"Musa, don't leave me" Riven cried softly as the tears poured from his eyes.

The girls all started to cry as the boys comforted them, silent tears running down their faces, too.

There was dead silence for a minute as they mourned for Musa as her body was slowly orbed away by magic.

Riven just sat on the ground, not moving.

"Riven, we're so sorry" Sky said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Riven didn't do anything, he didn't flinch, react, or say anything, he just sat there.

"Wait," Tecna said wiping her tears, "this wasn't supposed to happen. The spell! The spell that we used before, it can perform anything that our heart's desire!"

"So," Layla said wiping her tears, too.

"We say the spell and make it perform the thing that our hearts desire, the desire to re-write history and correct the future. It will send us back, fix Musa's future so none of this will happen, and bring Musa back!" Tecna cried optimistically.

"Are you sure it will bring her back?" Riven asked numbly, still sitting there.

"I'm pretty sure" Tecna answered

"Just like you were sure that we would observe the future and not become our future selves" Bloom bit back.

"It's our only shot" Tecna countered back.

"It will be hard without Musa." Flora said sadly.

"We've got this" Riven said holding up the crystal. "She told me to use it, and I will use it. We're doing this" Riven commanded standing up.

Riven placed the crystal over his neck as the girls held hands with him.

"Remember, this is the moment where we re-write history" Bloom said cautiously.

"Pressure" Stella attempted a joke.

"Let's do this" Riven said confidently.

"Riven, you must substitute the line with the word crystal, okay" Tecna instructed.

Riven nodded as they all began chanting the spell.

"_Linphea Winx Power!_

_Tides Winx Power!_

_Solaria Winx Power!_

_Zenith Winx Power!_

_Sparks Winx Power!_

_Melody Crystal Power!_

_Winx Treaty Convergence!"_

And in the middle of the circle, a bright gold light emerged and blinded everyone and wound back the clock.

In Barla's lair, the boys had tears running down their faces.

"I hope it worked" Sky said.

"Go to Alfea boys," Barla suggested as he motioned them through a portal he created.

"But the future-" Helia began

"Fixed" Barla interrupted.

The boys all smiled and entered the portal as Riven stopped.

"Thank you, Barla" Riven said gratefully as Barla waved goodbye and Riven entered the portal, as it closed behind him.

Everything was silent, there was no noise. All the girls were asleep. The first one to wake up was Bloom.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that her and the girls were all back at Alfea, in the circle from when they started the spell for the Guardian of Time.

Bloom looked around and saw everybody except Musa. The candles were all blown out and the girls were lying on the floor. Bloom went to each one of them and shook them awake.

"What happened?" Flora asked as she woke up seeing the others were up.

"Did it work?" Stella asked.

They all immediately looked at each other stood up.

"Musa!" They all screamed, heading off to find the missing music fairy.

The girls all met back in the main room when a girl came out from Musa's bedroom. It was Musa, she was alive.

Her face was red and tear stained. The girls all smiled and sighed with relief and ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"It worked, thank god it worked!" Flora cheered with relief.

"I could feel it. It was so real, I actually felt the sword go through me" Musa said slowly.

"Wow" Tecna said as they all gave Musa another hug.

"What happened to the future?" Musa asked

Just as Musa said that there was a voice behind them all.

"Fixed" a voice said, it was Riven's voice.

The girls all turned around to see the boys standing behind them. The girls all smiled as they moved to the sides revealing Musa to Riven, alive and healthy. Riven had the biggest smile on his face as he ran up to Musa and gave her a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. The girls followed and ran up to their guys, too.

"How did you guys know?" Bloom asked.

"We went to see an oracle, and watched the whole thing, every detail that you girls did." Sky answered.

Riven finally let Musa go and gave her a grin.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You could never lose me" Musa whispered back with a smile as she pulled Riven by the shirt and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yes, they're back together!" Flora cheered happily.

"I like to see Gaia and Valik mess with that again" Stella said jokingly.

"What about the echo in the dreams?" Tecna wondered.

"It was Riven's future self warning him" Timmy answered.

"Come on you love birds, you're making me gag" Layla joked, staring at Musa and Riven.

"Hey, I died okay" Musa joked as Riven kissed her on the head.

"Yeah, but we took care of that" Stella said looking at her nails.

"Trust me. That would be the last of those dreams again" Riven said with a smile.

"That means I get you back" Musa said wrapping her arms around Riven's neck.

"Yes it does" Riven answered back slyly as they kissed again.

The girls all hugged their boyfriends and cheered for a job well done.

The next day, Riven was at Barla's lair watching the real future.

He saw a beautiful blue headed little girl, about 3 years old running around in the royal gardens of Melody. She was smiling happily and she ran up to her parents. The father was a , non spiky, magenta haired man and the mother was a beautiful long blue haired women wearing a red dress.

"Mummy, mummy, I picked this flower for you!" the child said as she handed her mother the flower.

"Thank you sweet heart" the mother answered, picking up her daughter.

The husband placed his arm around his wife's waist and kissed his daughter's forehead. They were one big happy family.

"Sweet heart, you're going to be a big sister" The child's father said with a smile.

"How does that sound Kiara?" Kiara's mother asked.

"I like that!" Kiara cheered before she giggled slightly and hugged her parents.

Kiara's father turned his head slightly and gave his wife a tender kiss.

Riven stood in front of the window and watched happily.

"She's just like her mother" Barla commented coming out of the shadows.

"Yeah she is." Riven answered, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"This is how the future is meant to be. Everything is exactly the same, except the unborn princess of Sparx, she did not perish and neither did your little girl." Barla added with a smile.

"Yeah, she didn't" Riven said with a smile.

"I love you daddy" Kiara said through the window as she hugged future Riven.

"I love you to Kiara." His future self answered back, hugging his daughter back tightly.

Riven smiled as a joyful tear rolled down his cheek before he left Barla's lair.


End file.
